Pastries!
by Randomchicken16
Summary: Sweets are being distributed in class, but why isn't he getting one? Because I think that this needs more fanfictions so please read, enjoy, and also write Spread the love
1. Chapter 1

"Where did this came from?" Teruhashi said as she saw a mess of a cupcake under her desk with a note saying, _'Do you like it? Yes or no? Other comments? Please attach the note with your comment at the school bulletin_ '

Instantly her fanboys in the class grouped up and asked each other who is it from, when no one claimed it, they gathered around Teruhashi and warned her about the possible dangers of the cupcake.

She smiled brightly at them, _"I'm not stupid, of course I wouldn't be eating a random cupcake that been here for who knows when, it doesn't even look good. Wait.. But what if it's from Saiki? That he wants to share his sweets with me? And the reason that it's messy is because he made it himself and was nervous when he was icing it."_ She blushed at her thought.

Fat chance. I wouldn't be sharing any of my sweets to anyone if I can't help it.

 _"I know,"_ her thoughts started again, _"I'll ask the class to whom it's from and say that I wouldn't eat it unless they tell me who is it from. Yes, and maybe I'll get my first o-fuu~ and confession from Saiki!"_

Good luck with that

And she did so, no one admitted to whom it's from.

"Oh! I have one too!"

"Me too!"

And it turns out that some of the students in our class got some cupcakes too.

"Heh! Now I know where the cupcakes are from!" Kaido said as he lifts up the cupcake to inspect it. Everyone's attention turned to him.

Someone stop this idiot before he embarrass himself.

"These cupcakes are from the Dark Reunion in hopes to brainwash people to do their bidding..."

Too late.

"... But I, the all-powerful Jet Black Wing, saw right through their plan..."

Some laughed and some stared at him ridiculously.

"Is the Dark Reunion trying to take over the world by cupcakes that has been vomited on by rainbow unicorns?!" Someone shouted.

He suddenly looked like a puppy being backed up in a corner.

"I-it's t-true! The D-dark Reunion... Brain..wash...cupcakes.. Humanity.."

He's not even making sense anymore. Well. It's not like he made sense before.

"Hah! Yea right!" Takahashi mocked, "will I turn into a brainless puppet if I do this?" He then proceeded to bite into the cupcake.

Then he stopped moving and his eyes widened a bit, everyone got worried for awhile then he started talking, "this isn't as bad as I was expecting." He then finished the cupcake.

"For real?"

"Now I wanna try it"

"Hmm~ not bad~"

"This is pretty good"

"I didn't think rainbow unicorn vomit would taste like this."

"Too much icing. But it's fine, I guess."

In short, aside from its looks, it's seems that it actually taste fine. Not that I would know since the author decided that I would not be getting any. Plus, I don't even think it's that great. They're just surprised that it doesn't taste as bad as it looks.

"Such passion and hard work was poured into these cupcakes! Though the maker chooses to remain anonymous, we should be grateful and give our comments on his/her cupcakes" Hairo stated with much vigor that had most of the class get inspired with his speech and the maker of the cupcake, a sweat drop.

Yes. I know who it is from. For an esper, it's quite easy. But I have no idea why she suddenly aims on baking the best cupcake in town, and I don't really care.

The next morning, there were new batches of cupcakes which looks more appetizing than yesterday, the only ones who have those where the one who has them yesterday. Maybe to compare them with the last batch.

From their thoughts, It seemed that its taste greatly improved too.

This became a routine in the class, random students getting treats like cupcakes, crepes, coffee jello, elcairs, shortcakes, etc. And them giving out their impressions.

Their reviews has been great to the point that I got curious and wanted to try it for myself but it has been going on for a month and everyone already had a treat or two. But not me, why? I don't mind not tasting her treats since I could always find better ones at the store, but why am I being excluded? I read her thoughts looking if she has something against me, finding none, it has me intrigued.

 _"I guess that's that! Hopefully, that's enough research. I can have a rest now. I'm done! Yey~"_ I heard her think.

No you're not, you haven't given me anything yet.

The next day there were no more treats, nor the weeks after that. The dark circles around her eyes, that must have been accumulated by pulling out all-nighters, were fading from her eyes.

* * *

Yes, I'm still alive

Welp, that all for now

Reviews are greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

•A month later, Valentine's Day•

I went to class and everyone's already gushing about valentine's day, chocolates and what-not. And I swear I heard my name somewhere in between.

Really, what a pain.

Then I saw this large box sitting on my desk with a note saying, ' _To Saiki-san'_. I used my x-ray vision to see what's inside and I saw loads of delicious-looking sweets. I glanced at her saw her taking a nap on her desk. She must've pulled another all-nighter with this. As I was reaching into a treat the teacher came and settled everyone to start the lesson.

Tch. I haven't even get to eat one. I'll have them all later anyways.

•Break•

The bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. I can now enjoy my sweets but of course I had to shoo some of my classmates that asked me to share with them.

Hey, they already had their turn.

It definitely looks bigger and better than the samples she's given to the class and it tastes heavenly that it just melts on your mouth, I should give mom some. It kinda makes me feel guilty eating this, she went to all that trouble just to make me all of this. Well, it's not like I asked her to. I didn't even knew that she likes me. As an esper, that is quite a surprise.

 _"Hmm? Is it lunch break already? Oh! He's eating it! I hope he likes it_ "

So, she's finally awake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Her friend teased her.

She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

"You looked very tired, did you stay up late last night making chocolates for Valentine's?"

"Yea.. Huh? Wait... Chocolates? Valentine's?" She asked. Pure confusion written on her face..

"Yes, duh!?" Her friend stated like it the most obvious thing in the world. "Today's February 14th, Valentine's Day "

Her eyes widened like saucer and began to internally panic.

"Are you okay?"

She just stared at her friend and look as if she's about to cry.

"H-hey, calm down okay? How about this? I'll go buy you a strawberry milk in the cafeteria, then we'll talk about it, okay?" Her friend then hurriedly ran down the cafeteria.

She them slammed her head on her desk earning glances from the class but quickly dismissed it.

 _"OH NO! SWEETS... CHOCOLATES... LOVE... VALENTINE'S... SAIKI-SAN...CONFESSION...MILK.. STRAWBERRY.."_ At this moment her thoughts became scrambled that it was hard to make sense of anything.

Her hands were shaking, throwing glances at me every now and then, and she look like she's gonna start hyperventilating soon.

Should I do something about it? But what? Should I stop eating? What am I supposed to do? I can't make sense of her. Maybe her friend may help.

I decided to use my clairvoyance to look for her, she's now walking on the way to the classroom holding a bottle of strawberry milk, then she stop to talk to an upperclassman. Seriously? Your friend is hyperventilating here! So, I sent her a telephatic message.

 ** _Your friend is hyperventilating._**

 _"Hmm? What was that?"_ She shrugged and continued to talk to the upperclassman

Well that didn't work..

So I just sent her a mental image of what her friend looks like at this moment. Fortunately, it worked and she sped running to the class.

She slammed the door dramatically, "My best friend senses are tingling!" She announced and ran over to her friend to give her the drink.

The strawberry milk seemed to do the trick, she calmed down and I can make sense of her thoughts now.

Well, it turns out that she's worried that I might misunderstand, she didn't mean to give it on Valentine's. It just happened to be Valentine's. She didn't want to pursue any romantic relationship with me nor anyone. She just gave it to thank me for something I don't remember.

Well, that's reassuring, I mean, if she suddenly confessed and I said no, she might take all of this back and I wouldn't want that.

"W-what do I do? Should I take it back? Or should I just explain? But that may attract our other classmates and take it the wrong way. Tell me what do I do?!" She whisper-yelled to her friend.

"Okay. First of all, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I-I... I.." She started. Well, she tried.

"Drink the strawberry milk first. Take a big gulp and calm your nerves."

She nodded and drank the milk. It really calmed her nerves greatly.

As she was about to explain the bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

"How about this, after class, let's go to my house and talk about it?" Her friend said and she nodded weakly..

 _"I didn't really want to but.. I have to be a good friend."_ Her friend thought and moped mentally.

"W-wait! Don't you have a date with your boyfriend? You don't have be with me later. I wouldn't want you to miss your date with him." She told her.

"But..but.." And now she's mentally rejoicing right now.

Really? Your friend was panicking earlier. What kind of a friend are you?

"It's fine really! Plus, you already gave me strawberry milk, so I'm all good." She convinced her friend.

 _"Well not really but I'll get by... Hopefully."_

"Really?! Okay then! Thank you! Just remember I'll be here when you need me!" She said and went back to her seat.

No. Talk to her. She's not okay. She'll hyperventilate again.

Then the teacher came.

What a pain.

And there she goes thinking of what steps to take, what to do, she even thought of moving to another school in another country.

Sigh..

And since the sweets were really good and her thoughts are starting to bother me, I decided to help her calm down and sent her an idea.

 _ **He doesn't know it's from you**_.

Well, of course I know, but she doesn't have to know that.

Her thought stilled and calmed.

Finally.

.

.

.

 _Doesn't he really?_

Ugh. No.

* * *

There you go~

I hope you like the story and my nameless OC and her friend~

Reviews are greatly appreciated ~

Thank you ~


	3. Chapter 3

**They Know**

"Let's start the weekly Kokominzu meeting." Sawakita started, "Let us recite the 10 iron clad rules of Kokominzu."

•10 Iron clad rules later...•

"White's day is coming next month, we should prepare gifts for Teruhashi-san. And we have to fix the schedule of giving the gifts so that we wouldn't inconvenience Teruhashi-san. Kihachi Bunta, Leader of the Defense Unit, we must protect Teruhashi-san at all cost, be sure to not let any non-members get close to Teruhashi-san. And as for the members, make sure they follow the schedule."

"Yes sir!" Bunta saluted.

"Haruno Yasuo, Leader of Informant Unit, is there anything important that you need to report? Specially, anything that happened on Valentine's day?"

"Yes sir! Teruhashi-san got swarmed by some members and non-members during Valentine's day, when they saw her holding, what they assumed to be, a chocolate. We weren't able to confirm if it's really a chocolate or for whom it's to. Other than that, it's been the same. Also, these are the names of those members and non-members who swarmed Teruhashi-san."

Sawakita skimmed through the paper and handed it to Tomotaka

"Hotei Tomotaka, Leader of the Executing Unit, make sure these students are dealt with fitting punishments."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted.

"Haruno Yasuo, how about Saiki?" Sawakita asked.

"Saiki, sir?"

"Yes, to protect the interest as well as the happiness of Teruhashi-san." He explained

"Well, this Valentine's day I heard that he received a box of delicious sweets." He reported.

"Who is it from?"

"We don't know yet, sir"

"Find out and report to me immediately." He commanded and Haruno excused himself then left.

"What are we gonna do with her when we find out her identity?" Hotei asked.

"I'll decide when we find her." He gave a sinister smirk.

.

.

.

What a pain.

* * *

•Classroom, Lunch time•

The baker stiffened when a chill went down her spine.

 _"What was that?"_ She thought.

The Kokominzu.

"Are you okay?" Her friend asked.

"Yea.. Just a chill."

She looked around because she felt that she's being watched.

"A chill? Are you sick? You should have brought a scarf." Her friend worried.

A scarf won't help you with your safety.

"Huh? It's nothing. Forget it." Her friend shrugged and continued talking about her date for the nth time.

It's not nothing. Maybe you should have moved to another school in another country. And seriously, how can someone talk about something like that repeatedly? It's not even that good of a date, in my opinion.

 _"Did someone find out? Am I gonna get purged or something?!"_ She took out a bottle of strawberry milk and drank it.

Are you a psychic?

Sigh. Now I have to look out for her. Those idiots are really a pain.

Speaking of idiots, here comes some.

"Yo Saiki! Aren and I will be going to the hideout after class, do you want to come with?" Kaidou invited.

No.

Nendou patted my back, hard, "Partner! Let's go to the Ramen shop after class!"

I'd rather not.

"Hey I asked first! Saiki's coming with us!" He argued, "Right Saiki?"

Hey, don't look at me.

"There's no ramen in your hideout anyway, squirt." Nendou justified.

I don't care about your ramen.

Then Teruhashi came and as usual, they oofuu-ed

"Hey saiki~ Would you like to go on a cafe with me after class? I got coupons and I heard that they have delicious sweets there.

You. This is your fault. Know how to control those idiots of yours.

In an instance, she got swarmed by fanboys saying, " Teruhashi-san! I'm free after class!" "Me too!" "Invite me too!"

How annoying.

"Wow! you're that busy?"I heard her friend say.

She nodded.

Great. What did I miss? Ugh. These idiots' fault.

I read their minds to find out what I missed. She needs to deliver some pastries to her mom's friends. Hmm. I guess the class wasn't the only one who liked her treats.

I sent a message to her friend.

 _ **Go with her.**_

It would be safer for her to go with someone than be alone. Those fanboys wouldn't attempt to do anything to her if she's with someone.

"Hmm. I would want to go with you, but you know my boyfriend." Her friend said.

Boyfriend? No problem.

~ring ring~

"Oh hey love~ what's up?" Her friends eyes sparked with excitement then suddenly turned to dissapointment, "Oh? You're cancelling today? Okay. Bye. Love ya~"

"Guess what? I'll go with you!"

"Really?" She beamed, "Thank you~ I promise, I'll give you some sweets later!" She said and hugged her.

Problem solved.

* * *

That's it?

Of course, it's not.

Thank you for reading this chapter and also those who followed it~

'Till next time~


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot the to put the disclaimers in the past few chapters.

Is that required?

Anyways, I don't own Disastrous Life of Saiki Kusuo

* * *

•After class•

For some reason, her friend's boyfriend changed his mind and went to the school to fetch her friend.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized

"It's fine, really!"

"See? She said it's fine. Let's go!" The boyfriend grabbed her friend's wrist which made her glare at him.

My, how brave.

He glared back. She avoided eye contact and stared at the ground awkwardly.

 _"I -I shouldn't have done that."_

I take it back.

"Wait! At least let me find someone who could go with her!" Her friend begged.

"Fine! Hurry up! I'll be waiting outside." He said.

She looked around and her eyes landed on me.

She gave her a teasing smile, since she already know the story that happened in the first two chapters.

"Saiki-kun~~" she called.

'Kun'? Since when are we close?

She flinched at the sound of my name.

So now she explained to me her friend's apparent 'situation' and asked me to go with her, since it would be dangerous for a girl to travel alone.

It's actually more dangerous than just going over the next town to deliver some sweets.

The baker, now flustered, apologized for bothering me, she turned around to ask her friend to apologize too but she's already gone.

Now, she's starting to panic. Great.

As I was about to tell her something, she bowed and ran away.

Seriously, what a pain. After class I should be staying home eating my coffee jello and watching TV dramas, but because of those idiots, I had to babysit her.

I used my invisibility and followed her.

She went to her house to change her clothes and get the pastries that she was going to deliver.

She had an abundance of sweets in her refrigerator.

Man, that's a lot of pastries. Is she gonna deliver them all? What a pain..

I sent her an idea,

 _ **Why don't you just stay home?**_

It would be safer for you and much more convenient for me.

 _"No time to be lazy. Better have these delivered." She told herself._

 _ **Don't you have a TV drama to watch?**_

 _"Oh! I almost forgot."_ She went to the television and pressed her recorder, _"There, I wouldn't wanna miss my shows now would I?"_

I'm missing mine.

Then off she goes. She even forgot to lock her door, so I had to lock it for her.

Sigh.

•After the deliveries •

I had been blocking those fanboys from even coming close to her by foiling their plans.

Why won't they give up already?

Good thing, she already finished the deliveries and on her way back.

 _"Am I being hit on?"_

I glanced at her.

I must have been busy with trying to get those fanboys away from her that I missed this pervert by chance.

 _"Should I just say no and run away? But what if he grabbed me?! Knife... Pocket.. Stay... Pastries.. Delivered.. Home.. Drama.._ "

This is not the time to panic. You should have really stayed home.

"So waddya say, hun?" This creepy-looking musclehead guy asked.

"N-no thanks.. I-I sho-shouldn't go with stra-n-gers"

"Stranger?" The guy laughed, "Well, I'm sorry 'bout that I fo'got to introduce m'self. Am Koizumi Naru. So~ there~ I ain't no stranger anymore"

 _"His name doesn't suit him._ " she thought.

I think you should worry more about this guy having physical description and name than you and your friend, and also he has a knife.

What a pain.

He was going to grab her wrist and I was going do something about it, break it maybe?

Then a dash of courage rushed through her, she just instantly shouts, "Look! It's Teruhashi-san!" and points somewhere far.

"Where?!" That guy 'Koizumi' and the fanboys looked at the direction she's pointing and she took a run for it.

That is actually a nice move.

I followed her to a nearby cafe as she ordered a strawberry milkshake. There were also fanboys working in the cafe and I had to stop them from putting something else in her drink.

Sigh.

Can't I take a break?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you for reading and also for the reviews!

I'll try my best to improve my writing~!

'Till next time~

'Till next time~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a note.**_

 _ **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in some**_ _ **one's head.**_

 _ **"Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing."**_

[Insert disclaimer here]

* * *

Now that she finished her strawberry milkshake and had finally calmed down, she went out and take set in going home.

The attempts has still been going on. Those guys won't ever stop.

"Yo Saiki! Wanna hang out with me?" Toritsuka appeared and touched me, deactivating my invisibility.

Apparently, those other idiots are in the vicinity too and they heard Toritsuka.

How annoying.

I must have been so focused with those fanboys that I didn't hear them coming.

"Saiki!"

"Partner!'

Just great. Kaidou, Nendo, and Aren are here too.

" ofuu~ Te-teruhashi-san!"

What a pain.

Even Teruhashi?

I swear this girl has SS class luck.

"I was in the vicinity and I wasn't expecting to see you here." Teruhashi explained _, "I was actually looking for you. No one ignores me when I ask them out! I haven't even asked anyone out aside from you! Like, what's your problem? Can't you see that I'm the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world or do you need a new pair of glasses? Blah blah blah..."_

Someone's triggered.

 _"Help!"_

I looked back to see her gone from where she was earlier.

Shit!

"Wait! Saiki!" They said in unison.

I took off and followed the sound of her thoughts.

 _"Help!"_

 _"What are you-?"_

 _"Let go!"_

 _"Someone please!"_

 _"That's disgusting!"_

 _"I left my shoe!"_

 _"Police!"_

 _"Sleepy.."_

 ** _Don't fall asleep!_**

She fell asleep so I can't read her thoughts anymore, so I used clairvoyance to find out where they are taking her. Also, her shoe.

I found her shoe and am already on my way to their hideout.

•At Kokominzu's hideout•

I activated my invisibility again and waited for a perfect chance to take her away from here.

"W-what? Whe-where am I?" She woke up on a chair in a dark room surrounded by guys in a weird outfit.

"Glad you could drop by." Sawakita greeted.

"Drop by?" She asked, "didn't you kidnap me?"

"Tomotaka, did you bring the tools?" He ignored her question.

"Yes sir." He then took out various fake but real-looking torturing devices for her and Sawakita to see.

Their main idea is too scare her off.

"W-wait! W-why are you d-doing this to me? What h-have I ever d-done to you!?" She asked.

"You don't remember? Try thinking!" He kicked the table in front of her.

She flinched, 'I-I don't know what you are talking about! J-just let me go please!"

"Well, let me remind you. Does pastries and Valentine's ring a bell?" He said.

As she recalled the events concerning that two things, she imagined Sawakita seeing her put the pastries on my table, seething in anger.

"Don't tell me? Y-you're gay for S-saiki-san?" She questioned.

Everyone fell silent.

I sweatdropped.

 _"Maybe if I explain properly, they'll let me go."_ she thought.

You got it all wrong.

"Look! I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way! I'm not pursuing any romantic relationship with Saiki-san! I was just thanking him by sweets.! I didn't even know it was Valentine's!" She explained.

"Lies!" Sawakita shouted.

Aren't you going to deny that you're gay?

 _"They don't be believe me! Make-up stories.. Lies.. Yandere... Cupcakes.. Dark.. Rainbow..ugh!"_

He held out a fake knife close to her.

"Okay! I'll tell the truth!" She panicked.

I don't know what she's going to say since her mind's currently a mess of words right now. But let's see how this goes.

"T-the p-pastries came f-from someone else.. I-I was only o-ordered t-to give it to him."

"To him? But before that why did you give the class some pastries too?" Sawakita feigned to entertain the idea.

"They w-were prototypes.."

They all raised an eyebrow.

"Those were failed experimental cupcakes." She tried to clear.

"And these cupcakes are from whom?" Sawakita asked again.

 _"Ugh.. Where.. Who.. Uhh.._ "

"I-I'm not really supposed to say." She tried to evade.

He glared at her.

"I-it was f-from the Dark Reunion! T-they want S-saiki-san to be o-on their side to defeat the J-jet B-black Wings!"

Going for the chunibyuu route?

They sweat dropped. Some others thought that she just have a chunibyuu syndrome like Kaidou.

Sawakita, running out of patience, "Look, we're no-"

She suddenly thought of an idea to get them distracted for a while and took a run for it.

That's not really a good idea.

She flashed a look of horror behind them.

"They're here!" She screamed. They all turned around to see what it is, only to meet a blank wall.

They bought it?

When they turned back to her, she's already by the door.

"After her!" He ordered.

I followed her, looking for a chance to teleport her without anyone seeing.

After a few turns, she stopped at a deadend.

She looked around to see a possible exit, she opened the window, we were at the second floor of the building so I doubt she could jump from there.

"Over here!" One of the idiots called.

She panicked.

I'll teleport her when he's not looking.

As he turned his head away, I got the chance to teleport her, when without thinking, she jumped out of the window.

I was stunned for a few seconds. I went to look for her and saw her already on her way to the gate.

Huh? Must have been the adrenaline.

Before I go, I left a huge crack on the floor and put the logo of the Dark Reunion, when they see this, It'll give them the idea that she's been taken by the Dark Reunion.

I followed her ran down a few blocks 'till her adrenaline dissipated. She fell down the ground and catch her breath.

 _"Ugh.. My foot hurts. I must have sprained it earlier."_ she tried to massage her foot and checked out her other wounds.

It wouldn't have hurt if you didn't jump off the window.

She looked around to see if she's familiar with the place, _"I don't even know where I am. Why didn't I bring my phone with me again?"_

I too, looked around. This is our street. A few blocks from my house.

She sighed, " _I'm also missing a shoe._ "

Oh yeah. I still have her shoe with me.

I walked towards her quietly, and put her shoe near her, for her to see.

 _"My shoe? Did I drop it here? I thought it was near the cafe. I must have been confused."_ She sighed once more, _"What do I do now?"_

Hmm.. I can't just teleport her right now. Since she have calmed down, she would be suspicious if she randomly appeared on her street.

I deactivated my invisibility for her to see me.

"Saiki-san?" She said.

 _"This is awkward,"_ she thought.

It wouldn't been that awkward if you didn't stop in the middle of a dark alley with only one working streetlight as a source of light. To spectators, it would seem like a prince charming coming to an aid to a damsel in distress, and you wouldn't be in so much of a distress if you didn't jump off the window.

Why did you even jump off the window?

Seriously, you're too much.

 _ **"Can you get up?"**_ I asked.

She glanced at her foot, _"I don't think so, I'm so tired and in pain. Maybe I'll stay here for the night or until someone find me."_ She thought.

I'm here, aren't I?

 _"I don't really wanna bother him."_ She added.

" Umm. Yea.. I umm.. I'm just resting.." She answered, avoiding any eye contact.

I stood there with her in awkward silence.

Actually, it's not really silent for me since I can hear everyone's thoughts inside the 200 m radius. But, it's still awkward nonetheless.

 _"Why isn't he leaving yet?_

I'm trying to help you here.

Sigh.

This is getting annoying.

I pulled her up and have her on my back.

"W-wait! What are you-?"

 ** _"Just stay still."_**

 _"Yes. Just stay still. You need help right?"_ She told herself.

"O-okay..."

I carried her all the way to my house because I don't think she would be comfortable with me knowing where she lives, and it's too far from here.

* * *

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

Just a note.

 ** _Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head._**

 ** _"Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing."_**

* * *

•Saiki's House•

"Kuu-chan? Is that you?" My mom greeted me at the door.

 ** _"I'm home."_ **

"It's late! You had us worry about you!" Dad scolded, _"We know you're psychic but at least tell us where you are! Mama was really worried and I could have used some help when I accidentally cut my finger with a knife while helping mama with dinner._ "

"My! Who is that behind you?" Mom asked.

My parents' attention turned to her, which made her flustered.

"I.. I'm.." She started.

Is this what I think it is?

"I'm a c-classmate of his. I-it's nice to m-meet you.." She said.

Of course it's not..

Sigh.

She tried to bow while on my back, I almost dropped her.

 _"And when I think that it couldn't get anymore awkward."_ She thought.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too~ I'm Kuu-chan's mama," mom wrapped her arms around dad, "and this is his papa."

 _"Ohhh~ They look so look so cute together!"_ She fawned.

 ** _"Are we just going to stand here at the front door?"_**

"Oh my gosh! This is the first time Kusuo brought home a girl, willingly! Where's my camera?" Dad said, ignoring me.

Don't even.

"You're free to call us mama and papa too, if you'd like!" Dad told her.

"Papa~ you're embarrassing Kuu-chan's girlfriend." Mom scolded him.

There is no really stopping them...

She blushed, "I-I'm not.."

"You're not?" Their face fell.

 ** _"Why do you two look heartbroken?"_**

"Someone please save me." She whispered and buried her face on my shoulder to hide.

 _"Awww, they're so cute~ Our Kuu-chan's growing up."_ Mom thought.

 ** _"Can you get out of the way, so I can put her down?"_ **

"My! What happened to your feet?" My mom noticed her feet.

Give me a break.

 _"Should I tell them about their son's stalkers? Fanboys? Cult? Whatever they're called." She pondered._

They're not mine.

 _"Or maybe not. They seem to be the type who worries too much."_ She thought.

"I.. Umm.. I was chased by a..a.. A dog! And umm.. I tripped and spraaained my foot?" She lied.

You're not a very good liar are you?

"Oh my! How horrible! You poor thing! Put her on the couch in the living room" My mom told me.

They bought it...

I set her down on the couch and she mumbled a thank you.

Then I went to the medicine cabinet to get a hot compress for her sprain.

What a pain.

I could've used my healing powers but I wouldn't want to let her know I'm a psychic.

"So, you're our Kusuo's classmate, huh?" Dad asked her closely.

 _"Why am I being interrogated?"_ She asked herself.

She nodded shyly.

"Are you close? Do you like our Kusuo? Are you dating? How many dates have you gone to? Have you ki-" dad bombarded her with questions.

"Papa! don't bother Kuu-chan's guest." Mom scolded him.

Nice one mom.

"So, how long have you known our Kuu-chan~?" Mom asked her.

Sigh.

I went to the living room to drag them away from her.

 _ **"Stop bothering her."**_

I went back to the living room and handed her the compress, **_"Put this on your foot._** "

My mom went back to the living room, "Sorry about earlier dear, we were just really excited about our Kuu-chan, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?!" I gave dad a stern look.

What a pain.

At least be original.

"That w-wouldn't be necessary. I wouldn't want to be more of a bother." She answered and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled. She blushed.

She hasn't had anything besides the strawberry milkshake when she left her house, she must be hungry.

"Oh, no need to be shy dear, you could always have dinner with us." Mom assured her.

 _"She's so cute Kuu-chan, nice pick~"_ dad teased, _"I remember when mama and I were starting out."_

At this point, I'm already too tired to correct them.

After dinner, we had her rest on the vacant room in the house, I healed her foot and some of her wounds while she was asleep.

* * *

(The following scene didn't really happen in real time fan fiction. (Did that make sense?) You can skip this if you want

Why I even decide to put it here? I don't know.)

Author's Fantasy Scene:

I was standing in front of the door with her in front of me.

"I would like thank you. How can I repay you, good sir?" She said shyly.

Hmm.. I have been curious for quite awhile now.

 _ **"Tell me your name."**_

Her face turned sad, "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

 ** _"Why? It's been 6 chapters already."_**

"Please don't pressure the author." She defended.

Pressure?

"I'm really sorry." She bowed continuously.

 _ **"Okay then. How about I give you one?"**_

Why did I say that?

Huh?

 _ **"How would you like to be Mrs. Saiki?**_ "

WHAT?!

WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

I am shocked of the words that are coming out of my mind.

"You want me to be your mom?" She tried to clarify.

 ** _"No, I want you to be mine."_**

My body seemed to have a mind of its own, as my hand reached out to her and pulled her closer.

The sparkles and pink vignette appeared as I was about to kiss her.

~LOVE FANTASY~

I woke up.

A dream.

No headaches.

That's good.

~knock knock~

What does she want in the middle of the night?

 _"What if he's asleep? I hope I'm not bothering him."_ She thought.

You already are.

 _"Should I knock again?"_ She asked herself.

I opened the door, "D-did I wake you up? I-I would just like to thank you f-for earlier and apologize for the i-inconvenience I've caused. Umm... H-how could I-"

 ** _"Go back to sleep."_**

I closed the door.

* * *

Chapter done!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Your reviews are very much appreciated

Oh!

And I don't own Disastrous Life of Saiki Kusuo


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a note.**

 ** _Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head._**

 ** _"Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing."_**

* * *

 _"They're here! Are they still looking for me!?_ " I heard her thoughts as I was entering the school.

I glanced at her and I saw that she recognizes some students who are part of the Kokominzu.

She pulled her scarf over her face to hide and backed up slowly, _"I must get away from here."_

When she was at a good distance, she sprinted away from the school.

Good grief.

She must have been traumatized by that event.

I'll just let her be. She'll get over it sooner or later. It's not like she's going to be afraid all her life.

•3 days later•

You've got to be kidding me.

She has been absent for days, making this the third.

At first, I thought she was with her friend since she also hasn't come up in a few days but her friend is currently here now interrogating Kaidou about the Dark Reunion because there are rumors spreading about her being abducted by the said group, courtesy by the Kokominzu.

I used clairvoyance to check up on her.

I saw her bundled in a blanket in the corner of her dark room surrounded by empty cups of ramen.

Is that what she has been eating this past days?

Also, there are dark circles around her eyes, her hair is a mess, calluses and splinters on her hands, probably from barricading her door and windows using planks.

How troublesome.

Turning back to her friend,

Gaining no sensible answer from Kaidou. She took off to look for those guys who happens to have 'seen' her abduction.

Kaidou and the transferee, who seemed to be curious of what happened, followed her dragging me with them.

We ended up in the Kokominzu meeting room, at school.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sawakita barked at us and the other members glared.

"Tell me what you know about my friend's disappearance." She growled.

A flash of recognition appeared on their face as they knew what she was talking about.

"We don't know what you're saying." Sawakita lied because he nor the other members want to be the next victim of the Dark Reunion.

"Keh! You scaredy-cats," Kaidou started, "If you're afraid of the Dark Reunion, there's no need to worry, I, the Jet Black Wings, will protect you."

"Like, a runt like you could protect us." They all thought in unison.

"When I ask for information, I expect to receive one." She threatened.

"Security!" Sawakita called.

The security grabbed her arm to drag her away only to be stopped by Kuboyasu.

"That's no way to treat a lady, punk!" Kuboyasu said.

Needless to say, it got violent.

I didn't want to get involved with this so I left and went back to that classroom.

"Yo! Partner! You're back!" Nendou greeted me.

"I wonder what happened to our classmate's friend. I'm starting to worry." Teruhashi announced making sure I hear her.

She's our classmate too.

"I heard she's been absent for a 3 days now. I wonder if she's sick?" She said. _"See Saiki, not only am I a beautiful and perfect girl, I'm also a kind student who worries about her classmates' friends. So, you don't have to be shy, just say 'ofuu Teruhashi, you're so kind and perfect, any guy would be lucky to have you.'"_ She thought while 'fantasy me' is blushing.

I'm seriously getting tired of this.

Gaining no valuable information, she stormed back in the classroom,

 _ **"Have you checked her house?"**_ I told her as she passed by me.

She stared at me as if I've grown another head.

 _"Did he just talk or am I hearing things?"_ she pondered.

Of course I didn't, and that's not the important thing.

Then I redirected her thoughts back to her friend.

 _"Why didn't I thought of that?"_ She asked herself.

"Class, go back to your seats." Matsuzaki sensei entered.

She then hurriedly took her bag and ran out.

"Hey! Where are you going!? It's still class hours!" Matsuzaki sensei yelled and followed her.

I went to the toilet so that no one sees me teleport.

I teleported in her house, good thing she passed out.

I removed the barricades from the doors and windows, then I moved her on the bed and healed her hands.

I raised her temperature a bit using pyrokinesis because I got the feeling that once her friend finds out that she's been kidnapped, there's gonna be a whole lot of trouble in school. Better to think that she's sick.

Now, what to do with those planks? I have to get rid of them.

Hmm. Each plank cost about the same as that deluxe coffee jello at the store, I could have enough coffee jello to cover my bed.

Without any internal argument, I used apport then teleported them home.

I'll just take those as payment for all the troubles you've caused.

As her friend kicked down the door, I teleported back to the school.

A few days passed, it has now been known to the class that she's just very sick to the point that she couldn't even call the school about it and not abducted. But of course, the Kokominzu still thought otherwise.

The next week, she finally went back to class.

 _"I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of being afraid. If they're going to purge me, then I'll face them! Head on!"_ She thought as the wind blew her hair dramatically as she stands in front of the school gates.

I sweatdropped.

As she stepped inside the school, Kaidou greeted her to ask about the Dark Reunion.

"The what?" She asked confused.

"The Dark Reunion!" He repeated eagerly.

The Kokominzu members in earshot flinched at the mention of Dark Reunion and decided to eavesdrop.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about." She stuttered.

Where's that brave attitude you were putting on earlier?

"Oh.. I see." He put his hand on his chin, doing a thinking pose.

Growing uncomfortable, she bowed and ran inside the building.

"The Dark Reunion must have erased her memories." Kaidou concluded.

The members, scared, never bothered her again.

* * *

Chapter done!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Reviews are appreciated, really, thank you.

And about the name...

It's coming soon... Hopefully...


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a note**.

 _ **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**_

 _ **"Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing."**_

* * *

Few days have passed uneventfully, and since there is another chapter, it feels like there is something going to happen, i just dont know what since the author isn't in my 200m radius.

Hopefully, it's nothing too extreme.

"Oi! Idiot! We've been walking around looking for that ramen shop for the longest time, do you even know where it is?" Kaidou yelled.

"Of course I do! Why? You already tired, squirt?" Nendou teased.

Kaidou, obviously tired, defended, "W-what are y-you...? Definitely not!" He made a pose, "Keh! This is nothing for I am the Jet Bla-"

"Oh we're here!" Nendou cut him off.

"Don't cut me off!" He barked.

'The Tachibana Ramen Shop.'

The place was crowded and we had to fall in line until we get seated.

This is ridiculous.

It even have a signage saying, 'Where all your ramen fantasies comes to life'

What is this? A ramen theme park?

I'm going home, what could possibility happen at a ramen shop.

A name reveal?

(Author: *gasp* how did you know that? Are you psychic?)

Are you trying to humor me?

(Author: *shrugs*)

Forget it. it's not even worth a line this long.

At that moment, I had a headache and saw a vision that the shop was going to be crashed in by delinquents who seemed to be looking for trouble, and Kuboyasu, Kaidou, and Nendou getting into a fight.

What a pain.

I might as well stick around.

After waiting for an hour we finally had a seat.

The still nameless friend of the still nameless OC was there waiting tables.

"Yo Tomomi!" Nendou called her, "I want the usual."

It got revealed that quickly?

"Coming!" She went to our table, "Ohh~ the whole gang is here."

"So, the usual for Nendou, how about the others?" She asked.

"Hmm. What would be good?" Kaidou scanned the menu.

"I would suggest our best sellers, the specialty ramens." She suggested.

"Hmm... That does sounds tempting, but it's a bit pricey." Kuboyasu said.

"Well, since this is your first time eating here and we're all friends," she winked, "I'll give you a 35% discount."

 _"Hehehe, As they say, the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach, I ship Saiki with my friend. She looks so flustered and awkward whenever I bring him up, and with this ramen, maybe I could get him interested in her since she took a part in making those recipes."_ she plotted.

I think, she's always act like that around people she's not close with, also, because of the Valentine's day incident; and about getting people interested in her by ramen, I think that would work much better on Nendou.

"Okay then! I'll go get your orders ready!" She excused herself.

Half an hour later she finally arrived with our orders.

"Sorry it took so long, we're a bit understaffed, you see. " she explained, "But the wait would be worth it, trust me. Enjoy your meal." She smirked at me before leaving.

"See? Isn't this the best?" Nendou gave a smug look as if he made the thing.

Kuboyasu and Kaidou ignored him, their full attention on the food.

I can't say that it's the best but it's definitely worth the wait since their serving is quite big and it tastes better than the past ramens we had.

"Excuse me waitress!" A customer called.

"Coming!" Tomomi went to him, "Yes sir?"

"My name is Sagi. Shimura Sagi," he handed her a business card, "I am a food sanitary officer, and this has been a part of the surprise inspection, sad to say that I was really disappointed that I found a cockroach in my ramen and hair on my dumplings! For all I know, this place could be infested with cockroaches and that hair could've came from unsavory places."

Now, at the mention of cockroach, I would have teleported myself at the other end of the world, if it wasn't for my telepathy I would have known that the guy was lying.

 _"Kuhehehe, their ramen is most absolutely amazing. too bad their going to be a victim of Japan's best scammer!"_ The customer thought.

 _"What is this guy trying to play at? We don't serve dumplings and all our chefs are bald."_ Tomomi thought.

It seem that she already know that this guy is a scammer so I dont need to warn her about him, but WHAT ABOUT THE COCKROACH?!

She gave him her biggest customer service smile, "I'm very sorry to hear that sir. But I can assure you that our restaurant is a hundred percent sanitary."

Then the guy scowled at her, having a flashback _, "When I was young we had a small restaurant too. Then one day a guy came claiming that he's a food sanitary officer. He claimed that he found a hair in our food then threatened to shut it down if we don't give him a compensation pay. We went bankrupt because of that. And the young me thought. That must be a good way to live, getting free food and money from others, so I did my best to learn the ways of scamming and here I am now."_

Why did he suddenly transitioned to a flashback?

"Sanitary? You call this sanitary?" He raised his voice, "Get me the manager!"

"Of course sir." Tomomi called her mother.

 _"Keh this is too easy, a busy, crowded, and understaffed restaurant. Since there are a lot of customers they'll be busy and disconcerted that they'd give me what I want in a matter of time."_ He thought.

Should I call the police?

Tomomi's mother went to speak with him while Tomomi waited tables.

"I'm Okano Tachibana, the manager/owner, my daughter told me about your distress sir, but I can assure you that our restaurant is a hundred and one percent sanitary." Her mother said and had a flash back, _"My husband and I's story started with this ramen shop; We met at this ramen shop, we had our first date at this ramen shop, he proposed to me in this ramen shop, when this ramen shop got bankrupt, we bought this ramen shop, the reception of our wedding is in this ramen shop, our honeym..."_

I get it already!

 _"I won't let anyone take this ramen shop away from us."_ She thought.

While the two were arguing, another customer got up.

 _"Heh! Amateur."_ He thought _, "when a restaurant is as busy as this, the safest way to go is to dine and dash!"_

 _"I am Kui Nige, a professional 'dine and dash'-er! Who has never been caught in 10 years! I was in the track and field in middle school and high school after not being able to get into the nationals team I got depressed. Running is what I live for. The wind in my face, the speed, no one being able to catch me; I loved it, I loved it all. And with this, dining and dashing it brings back all the thing I love in running but with a challenge."_

He's doing a flashback too?

You both are not setting a good example to kids.

He ran but before he reach the door I used psychokinesis and planted his feet on the ground, at that exact moment, a menu went flying towards him knocking him to the ground.

Tomomi went to him with that customer service smile of hers, "I am terribly sorry about that sir, but we don't let customers out 'till they pay for their food."

"Look, I could have your restaurant shut down!" Sagi yelled. _"Damn it old hag just give up already."_

 _"Blood, sweat, and tears were invested in this restaurant, I won't ever give this up."_ Okano thought determinedly."As I said, this restaurant is a roach-free establishment."

I am amazed how that lady could argue with that customer service smile. Don't they get tired with smiling all the time.

"Roach-free?! Then how would you explain this?!" He gestured to the food, "also this hair on my dumplings?!"

"I would like to inform you that all our chefs are bald and monthly wax all their body hair before coming to the establishment." She explained.

How do you make sure of that?

"Pa! We got a dine and dash and a scammer here!" Tomomi, running out of patience, yelled.

Then a big bald muscular and shiny man went out from the kitchen.

He was holding a rolling pin.

Isn't this a ramen shop? Not a bakery? Why a rolling pin?

"So~ who are the troublemakers in need for a punishment~?" He winked.

He went to over to Sagi's table, "I am Daiki Tachibana, head chef." He introduced himself.

Now that he went out, I can attest that they monthly wax their bodies.

Well at least he does.

The moment they saw him, their knees buckled, and pleaded, "We're sorry! We won't do it again."

"Eh~? Are you able to pay for your meals?" He asked.

Kui was sweating a lot, "Shit! I don't have any money with me."

"Y-yes I have!" Sagi's said.

Tomomi's father turned to him, "oh~ but you just bad-mouthed our food, so I think you still need a punishment~" he smirked.

Two police officers came to the ramen shop to have lunch and when the two offenders saw them, they ran towards them and pleaded to be taken.

"Can this wait? We're kinda hungry." One officer said.

"No! Please! Take us! We've been very bad!" They pleaded.

The other police stepped forward, "I am Officer Shin Arata" he fixed his glasses and the light glinted on it, "I'll take you to the station."

I don't really need to know their names.

Then he turned to a flash back, _"When I was young, we live in a bad neighborhood where stealing and drug addicts where rampant."_

Then why didn't you just move?

 _"So growing up, I lost hope in humanity, but one time, I watched this show 'XA1D3R XX Space Police', and saw the protagonist's effort to fight a what seems to be a never ending evil, it restored my hope in humanity, eventually our television got stolen but what stuck to me is that even if your surrounded by evil, you could always bring out the good in yourself_."

As 'Shin' took them to jail, the other customers applauded like they watched a skit or something.

"Oh! That was good." Nendou said after finishing his 17th bowl.

"You idiot! You ate too much! Look at your stomach it looks like your having triplets!" Kaidou mocked.

I think you should lecture him first on whether he is able to pay for the meals he ate.

"Is that so? Then I'll name them Riki Jr., Rikiko, and Kusuno."

"Why's the last one's Kusuno?" Kuboyasu asked.

Yeah. Why Kusuno?!

"Of course. I named it after my partner." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That sounded so wrong.

Kaidou and Kuboyasu looked at each other then to Nendou.

 _"Is Nendou gay for Saiki?"_ They thought in unison.

"Why are you two giving me that face? Don't tell me, you don't know my partner's full name?" Nendou mocked.

What? Now I'm doing a name reveal?

Talk about unnecessary.

"It's Saiki Kusuo. Kusuo. You idiots." He laughed at them.

I internally sighed.

I just want to live an ordinary life, preferably a background character but no, I had to have psychic powers and attract these idiots.

Since we're done eating, we called Tomomi to give us the bill.

That's good because if we weren't here at the time the delinquents came crashing in, these idiots wouldn't have been getting into trouble.

Me, Kuboyasu, and Kaidou payed for our meal and waited for Nendou to pay his.

"Can you guys lend me some money?" He put his thumbs up and made a winky face.

What a pain.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have eaten that much!" Kaidou yelled at him.

"It was discounted! I didn't think it would cost that much!" Nendou defended.

You weren't thinking at all.

"So he doesn't have enough cash to pay for it? Should we loan him for the rest?" Kuboyasu suggested.

Even with our money combined, it still wasn't enough to pay for Nendou's meal.

"So, are you going to pay or do I have to call my dad?" Tomomi asked.

They shuddered then Kaidou pulled me and Kuboyasu to a huddle, "let's just leave him."

"Alright, let's run at the count of three." Kuboyasu suggested.

 _"Well I can't let them go already,"_ Tomomi thought and hit them with a menu, "I can hear you, you know."

"How about this, you help wait tables for the whole day and Nendou's meal will be paid for." She suggested.

"Why would we do that? He's the one who couldn't pay for his own meal!" Kaidou complained.

"Ah! I can't move." Nendou said while slurping on another bowl of ramen.

Who gave him another ramen?

"Why are you eating another bowl of ramen!" Kuboyasu and Kaidou yelled at him. "We're not working to pay for your meals!"

"Papa!" Tomomi called. _"The papa technique always work. I call my papa and they get intimidated by his looks and ends up doing what I ask them to."_

Her papa went out of the kitchen and went to our table.

"Yes dear? What seems to be the problem?" He flexed his shiny muscles in front of the guys.

"Well these guys-" Tomomi was cut off.

"W-we're gonna work to pay for our friend's meal!" Kaidou exclaimed, clearly intimidated.

"Y-yeah, just don't give him another bowl." Kuboyasu, albeit annoyed, meekly said.

"Oh! What great friends you are! There are spare uniforms at the back." Her dad said.

 _"Heh! Works all the time"_ Tomomi thought.

I'm curious, how many customers have you subjected in working for you, using your dad.

Kaidou and Kuboyasu started waiting tables.

While me and Nendou just sit back here at the table.

"Oi! Squirt! Give me another bowl of ramen!" Nendou called.

Haven't you had enough?

"Shut up you idiot! It's your fault were in this position!" Kaidou called back then went back to serving other customers and failing miserably.

Thanks to my telepathy, I found out that those gangsters are in the vicinity and the only thing that keeps them from entering this place is me.

Not that I'm using a force field and they can't enter or anything, that would be suspicious. I kept distracting their thoughts and pushing away their thoughts on this particular ramen shop.

I sighed.

I watched as Kaidou and Kuboyasu keep making a mess and inconveniencing the other customers, then I got an idea.

I sent a telephatic message to Okano to have them work in the kitchen.

Then she had them wash the bowls and utensils. When they worked unsatisfactorily, Daiki kept a good eye on them, so they did their best to not break anything.

Now that they're out of the way

That's good.

Then, I had another headache, another vision, the gangster still went in the ramen shop and sighted Nendou looking at them and they mistook it as asking for a fight.

Well I have to do something about that.

~rumble rumble~

"Ow ow.." Nendou mumbled.

"Oi Partner, watch over my food? I'm just gonna on a trip to the toilet." He said.

Well that takes care of that.

At least when the gangsters come, they wouldn't get into trouble.

A few moments later, someone kick down the door.

The gangsters.

"Oya! Oya! Oya!" The leader entered swinging his baseball bat and then followed by his underlings.

"Well, this seems to be a booming business, but I think it needs something." He stated.

"And what would that be?" Tomomi confronted him, her customer service smile gone.

 _"Oh? A brave girl! Usually, no one approaches us because of our intimidating appearance, but this girl got guts, I like that._ " He thought.

He went closer to her and lifted her chin up, "Protection, and I would like to offer our services." He smiled at her 'charmingly'.

Tomomi took a step back, "No thank you and if you're not going to eat, kindly leave."

Okano, who witnessed the whole thing, started to walk towards her daughter and the offenders but her husband stopped her.

He gave her a 'leave it to her, she can handle it' look and they watched at a corner.

How can she 'handle' this?

She turned her back on him, ready to walk away from him, but he pulled her back, "Too bad, I don't take 'no' for an answer." He whispered.

 _"This guy is really pissing me off!"_ She thought.

"Plus, I really think you need protection." He added.

Tomomi glared at him,.

"From what exactly?" She challenged.

The leader smirked and signaled his underlings then they started wreaking havoc in the restaurant.

Okano and Daiki ushered the customers to the emergency exit, helping them get safely out of the establishment.

Tomomi, downright pissed, punched the leader in the face.

"W-what the-?" The leader was caught off guard by the punch.

 _"She just punched me!"_ He spit some blood.

"I don't care if you're a girl, but you're gonna pay for that." He threatened.

Tomomi glared hard, "bring it on bitch."

"Bitch?! Did she just call me a bitch? Oh! This girl's going to get it!" He thought.

A fight broke between the two of them.

The ganster leader started throwing kicks and punches while Tomomi expertly evades everything.

 _"Heh! I still got it!"_ She thought.

It seem that she knows what she's doing and has everything under control so I decided to help her parents on getting the other customers out the restaurant.

Several minutes later, the leader was panting hard while Tomomi was giving him a mocking smirk, "That all you got, Biiiiiitttcchhhh?"

The leader continues panting _, " I can't lose to this girl! I am Osano Shotaro! I'm not weak!"_ He transitioned into a flashback where he was beaten almost to death by a guy with a tonfas for breaking a school rule, calling him names like, ' herbivore.' _" I'm not an herbivore like that school-loving prefect said! I AM STRONG! I AM-"_

"My turn." Tomomi broke his train of thoughts.

She then sent a barrage of punches as he evades it with difficulty.

Out of panic, he called on his underlings for help.

"Tch." Tomomi's eyes landed on me, _"hmm.. Let see how capable you are Saiki-kun."_

I'm quite capable if I say so myself, but I don't want to get involved in fights.

"Saiki! Cover me!" She yelled.

First, the 'kun' and now she just dropped the honorifics.

Some of the underlings attention went towards me.

What a pain.

Since she asked for cover, I called Kuboyasu telepathically.

"Hey we're-" he peeked out a saw the huge mess and suddenly jumped right in the fight, assisting Tomomi.

While they're fighting, I sent a foreboding message to the gangsters.

 _ **You can't beat them, better give up and leave.**_

And to add an extra effect, I used hypnosis to make Tomomi and Kuboyasu scarier.

"T-they're monsters!" An underling shouted then ran out of the restaurant followed by the other members and the leader.

Tomomi and Kuboyasu thankfully got out of the fight without any injuries.

"You're quite good."Kuboyasu compliment Tomomi.

She smirked, "I could say the same to you."

Kaidou and Nendou went to the dining area.

"What happened here?" Kaidou asked. "Did the Dark Reunion came and caused havoc?!"

"You should see the huge dump I just took!" Nendou popped out of the restroom, seemingly proud of his accomplishment.

No one wants to see that.

And since I can't turn off my x-ray vision, I accidentally saw 'IT' and I could tell you, it could be in the Guinness book of world records.

Good luck to whoever's going to clean that.

"Oh! What happened here?" Nendou asked, having just realized the state the restaurant was in.

"Some troublemakers passed by." Tomomi answered as she started picking up the fallen bowls.

These ceramic bowls are surprisingly durable, it didn't break during the chaos, where do they get this?

We helped tiding up the place and was rewarded by another bowl of ramen.

I'm starting to get sick of ramen.

We sat at one of the chairs and tables that didn't got damaged during the fight as Okano served us ramen.

"Just keep on eating okay? It's on the house!" She said, "and thank you for your help earlier!"

"Yes ma'am" Nendou saluted while we watched him, unbelievably.

"S-so Tachibana," Kuboyasu directed to Tomomi.

"Tachibana? Who? Me?" She asked.

"There are three Tachibanas in this place, you know. Plus, we're all friends, no need to be formal, just call me Tomomi or Tomo-chan if you'd like!" She stated.

"Ah.. Yeah.. Tomomi" Kuboyasu started awkwardly, "how did you learn to fight like that?"

"Fight? There was a fight!?" Kaidou exclaimed.

"Oh that.. Well you see, when I was younger, I ran away." She started.

Is this going to be one of those sob back stories.

"I found out that I was adopted and was really hurt. I ran and ran. I just wanted to get away from here. Then I came across a group of delinquents, I was small and weak so they targeted me and bullied me. Then their leader came, he saved me and punished them."

He just asked how you learned to fight, not your story.

I looked at them and saw that they're very interested in her story.

"I decided to stay with him. During my stay with him, he always convince me to go home but I didn't, so he decided to teach me how to defend myself."

"Then one day, after two years, I was with the gang, on our way to the karaoke, I saw my adoptive parents giving out missing posters of me. The gang saw me looking at them and they understood. They gave me a push and brought me to my parents." She smiled as she finished her story.

Nendou broke the sullen atmosphere by laughing at Kaidou and Kobuyasu, "Oh! Are you two crying? Hahahaha"

"We're not crying!" They defended.

True. They weren't crying. Not yet.

Hmm..

I just had the feeling that these introductions of side characters and their backstories will continue.

I prefer dramas on TV.

The bell on the door rang, signaling a new customer.

"We're closed right now!" Tomomi shouted.

"Is that s-" The guy stopped from what he was saying when he realized it was Tomomi.

If I remember correctly, he's Tomomi's boyfriend from chapter 4, but now, he's with another girl, acting sweet moments ago.

"Is there a problem, babe?" The girl in his arms asked.

I saw Tomomi emitting a dangerous dark vibe.

Yup, it's time to leave.

How troublesome.

If anything like this happens at her name reveal, I'd rather call her 'still nameless OC' throughout the end of this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter done~!

I'm so late XD

My excuse: school (project, thesis, etc.) XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

If there's anything I dislike the most about White's day, it's the custom in which the guy should give back gifts threefold to the person who gave him gifts on Valentine's.

Plus, I prefer to be the receiving end of the chocolates and she didn't give it to me as a gift for Valentines, it just happens to be Valentines that day.

I sighed.

What a pain.

This is a problem I can't ignore and I highly doubt my mom will let this pass. She already planned on shopping for ingredients, that's why were on our way to the supermarket.

"Hey Kuu, what chocolates do you think she likes?" My mom asked.

I shrugged.

Not because I don't know, I have the means in finding out, but because I don't want to answer.

"Come on Kuu-chan~~" mom insisted.

I sighed.

I gave in and used my telepathy to find what kind of sweets does she want.

"Ara~! It's Kokomi-chan~!" Mom said.

She turned to us, _"Huh? Saiki and his mom? How lucky~_ "

"Hi Saiki and Saiki's mom~ Are you grocery shopping?" Teruhashi asked.

"Yes! We're shopping for ingridients to make for White's day~!" My mom answered.

"Oh~~ What are you making?" Teruhashi asked. _"Could it be? Saiki's going to give me chocolates? I knew he'll give in eventually."_

Don't get ahead of yourself.

"Oh. We haven't decided yet." Mom answered.

I tugged at mom to stop her from talking, so that Teruhashi can't get anymore ideas

Teruhashi saw the action and thought of it the other way, _"Awww, Saiki's being shy. How cute~_ "

Do you have any suggestions, Kokomi-chan? Mom continued.

 _"How cute of him, making his mom ask me for advice when he's actually giving them to me~ ehehe~" she thought_. "Hmm.. Is Saiki giving it for a special girl?"

"Hai~" mom said.

She's not that special and I haven't agreed to giving her one.

 _"Of course, who else would it be?"_

Not you.

 _"I'm the most perfect and special girl in the world- no in the universe!"_ She cheered.

 ** _"Macarons,"_ **I told my mom, ** _"She likes macarons. Let's get going."_**

"Macaroons?" Mom asked, thinking of a coconut based pastry.

 ** _"It's macaron not macaroons, they're different."_** I told mom.

"Macaroons? Well I'm sure 'that' girl would appreciate anything Saiki would make her." She glowed brighter. _"Saiki is such a tsundere. Pretending to not to care about me but is planning to give me a White's day gift."_

I am not a tsundere nor planning to give you anything.

I pulled my mom towards the grocery store to prevent lengthening the conversation.

"Bye, Kokomi-chan~ See you around~!" My mom said.

"Hai~ Bye Saiki's mom! Bye Saiki!" she waved.

"Okay! What we need is condense milk, eggs, vanilla, and shredded coconut." Mom listed off, "And since we'll only be using the whites from the egg, we'll use the yolks to make coffee flans~!"

I disappeared for a few moments and reappeared with the ingredients on hand.

 _ **"Let's check out."**_ I told my mom.

"That was fast~ let's go~"

We checked out and headed home to start the macaroons.

I know it's different from what she wanted, what's important is that I'm having coffee flan.

Plus, the macarons she likes are made specifically by Chef Bernard Lamoureux from Lamoureux Patisserie located in Cannes, France.

I could just teleport to France later tonight to buy some.

After dinner, I went to my room to get changed.

 ** _"I'm heading out."_ **I told my parents.

"Eh~ Kuu-chan, where are you going?" My mom asked.

 _ **"France."** _I answered.

"W-wait!"

Huh?

Dad latched himself on me, "Mama! Go get the luggage, while I'll try to stop him."

"Hai!" Mom answered and dashed to their room.

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ I asked.

"We're coming wit-"

 _ **"No."**_ I cut dad's sentence off.

* * *

"Oh~ it's morning here~" Mom stated.

How annoying.

 _ **"Japan's time is ahead by 8 hours."**_ I explained.

"That's cool, it's like we traveled back in time." Dad commented.

"Mama, mama, take a picture of me! Time traveler Saiki Kuniharu~!" He posed.

"My~ handsome time traveler, are you from the future? Can you tell me how is it?" Mom flirted while taking the photos.

"The future is classified information, but all I can tell you is that now, tomorrow, and in the future, I will always cherish and love you." He held mom's hands and kissed it.

"Awww... Papa... I'll always love and cherish you too!" Mom went teary eyed.

 ** _"I'm leaving. I'll get back to you after an hour."_ **I told them before walking away.

"Wait!" Dad stopped me.

What now?

"Where's the Eiffel tower?" Dad asked.

 _ **"About 700 km from here."** _I answered.

"What?" They looked shocked.

Too shocked.

"I thought this was France? We know you are a psychic, but that's no excuse to lie to us!" Dad went into dramatics.

 _ **"This is Cannes, France. Not Paris, France. You just assumed I'm going to Paris when I said France."**_ I explained.

"Why did you bring us here?" Dad asked.

What a pain...

You're the one who insisted to come...

"Look papa! There are old castles in Cannes!" Mom said while browsing through her phone.

"Ohh! Let's go there!" Dad said. "Kusuoemon?"

And before they decided to make me their transportation again, I teleported out of there.

Now..

Where is that patisserie...

Now don't get any ideas, I heard that the Lemoreux Patisserie is famous for its confectionaries in France, and since I'm here, I might as well find out if it's true.

* * *

 **Chapter done.. I made myself cringe at a part there. Hehe~**

 **I didn't expect it would take so long..**

 **TuT**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

"Okay! Let's do it at Saiki's house then!"

If you're wondering what this is about. It's Tachibana Tomomi planning to bring the gang and her friend to my house to make some treats.

And no, I didn't give them permission to do so, as I just got to the classroom.

"Ei Saiki! We'll be hanging out in your house later okay?" She pat my back; not even waiting for my response then left to discuss things further with the group.

Sigh.

How troublesome.

Why do they think I'll let them do as they please?

"How about some coffee jelly and strawberry crêpes?" I heard someone in the group suggested.

Well, the least that I can do is to make sure they stay out of trouble.

* * *

~After class~

"Yosh! Off to Saiki's house!" She announced as she put her arm on my shoulder.

 ** _"Oi, don't act as we're close and quiet down someone might hear you."_**

 _"Huh? They're going to go to Saiki's house?"_ I heard Teruhashi's thought across the classroom.

Speaking of the devil

"Hi Tachibana-san~" Teruhashi greeted her.

"Oh! Hey Teru~!" Tomomi greeted back.

"So, I've heard you're hanging out at Saiki's house." She started.

"Well yeah. It's like a late Valentine's party."

"What's that?" She inquired _, "A Valentine's party? Like with all those sweets and romance stuff kind of party?"_

She imagined a party like a prom with romantic music and dancing.

"Well since we just established our friendship, we decided to make some treats and giri-chocos for each other at Saiki's place." She explained.

"Oh souka~"

 _"I was wrong. But! This is the perfect chance to give Saiki a valentines chocolate, since the last time I tried turned into a disaster."_ She thought while having a flashback at chapter 38 in the manga.

"You're having a Valentines party?" Yumehara suddenly appeared beside them.

She imagines herself dancing with Kaidou with the background of falling petals.

We've already established that it's not that kind party.

Yumehara's appearance gave Teruhashi an idea of an excuse.

"Ne, Tachibana-san, do you mind if we join you?" Teruhashi asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

 _ **Say no.**_

Tomomi wasn't really looking at her at that moment so it didn't have an effect on her.

"Is there a good reason why you wanted to come?" She asked.

She glanced at Yumehara, "well you see, Chiyo-chan has someone she likes."

"There's nothing new with that. So?" She replied.

Both Teruhashi and Yumehara sweat dropped at that.

"W-well, he's one of your friends. Chiyo-chan wants to level up their relationship." She explained.

"Oh Yeah, Kaidou right?"

"Shh! He might hear you!" Yumehara panicked, "Y-you know?"

"It's obvious dear."

"Please don't tell anyone! Specially him! Please keep it a secret!" She begged.

"Hmm.. I thought the reason you wanted to come with was to level up your nonexistent relationship with him."

Harsh.

"So isn't telling him a good way to start?" She added.

Yumehara looked down in defeat.

"Don't look so down Chichi~" she patted her shoulders

"If you really want to pursue Kaidou, then I'll allow you to go with us."

"Really? that's great! Thank you!" Chiyo beamed.

"So, let's go?"

Chiyo nodded.

 _"Wait! What about me? Don't forget about me! They can't forget about me!"_ Teruhashi thought.

Yumehara suddenly remembered Teruhashi has a crush too. "Oh! Can we bring Kokomi with us too?"

"Huh? Does she has someone she likes too?" She teased.

"Yes."

"No."

They answered in unison.

"Uh...let's just go..." She gave up.

* * *

We went on our way to the shopping mall to buy the ingredients for the sweets and the moment that the mall entered my 200m radius, I knew that it won't go well smoothly.

On all of days, they had to choose this day for a sale bazaar.

"Woah!" They said in amusement.

"Okay guys, let's try not to get distracted. We came here to buy ingredients and not to shop for other stuff." Tomomi manned.

25% off on anime merchandises

30% off on dresses

35% off on make-ups

Buy 1 take 1 ramen

75-85% off on selected sweets

"Have you guys seen Saiki?" Teruhashi pointed out.

"Huh? He was here a moment ago." Kaidou looked around, "could it be? That he was taken-"

"Oh! Partner's over here." Nendou pointed behind him.

"Oh. I thought he ditched us."

Shame.

I got baited.

They're only selling those sweets at a large discount because they're due to expire tomorrow.

What a disappointment.

We continued to walk, others trying ignore the distractions around them.

"Ne, I don't think I've got your name?" Kaidou asked the nameless OC, trying to distract himself.

"M-my name's Yamazaki Kohina," she answered timidly, "E-everyone can j-just call me Kohina."

"Yes! But only I can call her Kohi! Doent it rhymes with coffee?!" Tomomi said.

Sigh.

I'm sure she's gonna go into a flashback any time now.

"Hey, can we go to the arcade? Just for a few games?" Kaidou asked.

"Hmm... I guess a few games wouldn't hurt," she glanced at Yumehara, "right chichi?"

"Huh? Ah! Yes!"

Yamazaki sighed, "I get the feeling that it wouldn't be just a 'few games'."

"I better get to shopping then." She left the group.

"How about we try that dancing game?" Teruhashi pointed to that kinetic game.

 _"I'm going to impress Saiki!"_ Teruhashi mentally declared, _"I'll show him! Not only am I a beautiful and perfect girl that has a beautiful voice, I can also dance!"_

 _"Just watch me Saiki."_ She thought, _"Eh? Where is he?"_ She looked around only too see no Saiki.

* * *

"Umm, A-aren't you going to play in the arcade?" She asked awkwardly when she noticed me following her.

I shook my head no.

"I see.." She trailed off.

 _"This is so awkward. What do I do? Should I keep the conversation going? How am I supposed to do that?"_ She mentally debated.

Sheesh.

You don't need to get worked out about it this much.

 _"And why is he staring at me like I'm going to produce some sob story?"_ She added.

Are you not?

She shook her head, _"I should just keep my focus in buying the ingredients._ "

Good choice.

"Ingredients for: cupcakes, check. Crêpes, check. Cookies, check. Coffee jelly, check." She listed off.

"D-do you want to add something Saiki-san?" She asked shyly.

I thought about it, we already have coffee jellies and crepes, _ **"Hmm.. I like the profiteroles you made before."**_ I answered.

Then it dawned on me. She wasn't suppose to know that I know about her giving me sweets on Valentines. Tch. I slipped.

"P-profiteroles? Okay!" She said and went to add a few more ingredients into the shopping cart.

She didn't notice.

I let out a sigh of relief.

That reminds me, I haven't given her the macarons yet. Maybe I'll just slip it at her bag later.

* * *

 **This chapter definitely took long XD**

 **I'm sorry, I'm kinda running out of ideas for this story!**

 **But I'll do my best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews will always be appreciated**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

After getting a few more ingredients and fighting through a group of mothers to get discounted items, we walked to the cashier to check out.

That was tiring.

"Umm.. I'm s-sorry you have to g-go through that. Y-you didn't r-really have to a-accompany me w-with shopping." Yamazaki said.

And you don't really need to stutter every time you talk to me.

Sigh.

We were waiting in a long line in which causes an awkward silence between us.

She glanced at me and thought, _"I must be boring him. Should I attempt to talk to him again? But, what do I talk about?_ "

That's not really necessary, plus, you can't talk to me without stuttering.

After she paid, I motioned to take the bag from her. She stared at me confused for a while.

 _ **"The bag. I'll carry it."** _I pointed out.

"O-oh! It's f-fine! I-it's not really h-heavy!"

I sighed at her and took the bag from her hands. She soon surrendered and followed me to where the others are.

 _"Saiki-san is really nice- He offered to carry the bag and he even said he liked the profiteroles I made him befo— wait.."_

Oh no.

She stared at me blankly. _"W-what do I do? Should I just come clean? But will he believe me? He'll believe me right? After all he is nice. But what if he didn't? What do I do?_ "

While she was at major panic, I used my clairvoyance to search for the nearest vending machine. When I found one, I slipped away and bought a strawberry juice box. When I returned, she was still mentally panicking.

 _ **"Yamazaki."**_ I called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

I handed her the juice, in which she accepted.

"Umm.. T-thank you.."

I should find a way to get out of this situation. Sooner or later, she would start panicking about it again.

I can't erase her memories, specially when there's a lot of people here.

 _ **"About the profiteroles, they're giri right?"**_ I called out.

 _"Not really, but It's not honmei either, how do I explain this?"_ She thought.

I sighed.

 ** _Just say it is. It's easier for him to know it's only giri._**

"Y-yes."

Good.

I nodded and gave her a small pat in the head before continuing to walk. Few minutes later, we regrouped and headed to my house.

My parents weren't home when we got there. I found a note saying that they were out on a date and will be back late. I decided to put the groceries in the kitchen and Yamazaki followed behind me.

"Umm.. I-is it alright for me to start..." She said pointing at the ingredients. _"I'm not really good with crowds. I should just probably stay at the kitchen._ "

I nodded at her and let her do what she wants. On the other hand, the others were already making themselves at home in my room, talking about some random nonsense relating to love.

I glance back at Yamazaki, seeing that she's already starting with the batter, I decided to stay and help.

"Speaking of which, where's Saiki?" Teruhashi asked.

"Maybe downstairs, helping Kohi." Tomomi answered.

"Oh! I should help too!" Teruhashi smiled brightly at them, making them say 'offu' _"Eh? I almost forgot! I should go to the kitchen to and make something for Saiki! He'll definitely say 'offu' this time!"_

"I think, the both of them can handle it." Tomomi grabbed on Teruhashi as she was about stand up. _"Stay here Ms. Perfect. I won't let you ruin my plan."_

I don't think you have a plan.

"But I still think they need a helping hand." Teruhashi said, breaking free of Tomomi's hold.

"S-saiki-san?" Yamazaki tugged at me, coming out of my musing. _"Is his eyes alright?"_

I readjusted my eyes and turned to her.

 _"His eyes were crossed a while ago, right? But now it's not.. Oh! He's still looking at me! What do I say?"_ She quickly turned to look at her surroundings and picked up the closes thing to her, which was the profiteroles. She took one and placed it near my mouth. "C-can you please taste this?"

Click.

We looked where the camera click came from and saw the girls by the entrance of the kitchen. Yumehara and Teruhashi was looking shocked while Tomomi on the other hand was grinning happily, holding the camera. To Yamazaki's surprise, she dropped the treat, in which I caught.

"Uh.. Umm.. W-we're here to see if you need help in the kitchen." Teruhashi said, hiding her rage behind her smile.

Yamazaki just shyly nodded thinking that two people can't make all the treats on the list. The girls then jumped in the kitchen proceeding to look at the recipes. And since there are four of them now, I guess my help won't be needed. I quietly left and went to my room.

* * *

I sighed.

I knew this would happen.

They invited Mera when we were busy shopping and she came exactly when it was time to eat. She was the one who ate, I mean, devour most of sweets we made.

How annoying. I didn't get to eat much.

And now, thankfully, they're all leaving. Well, aside from Yamazaki whom they'd forgotten and was now putting the plates in the sink, beginning to wash them.

After I see the others off, I went to the kitchen.

 ** _"You don't need to do that._** " I told her.

She jumped at my words. "I-it's fine! I mean, it's o-only right to w-wash the plates we u-used! I-I don't w-want to be a bother."

If only the others were as considerate as you.

I helped her to make the work faster. She soaps and I rinse and dry. After that I see her off the door.

 _ **"Here."** _I handed her the small box of macarons.

"Ah! T-thank you!" She bowed before turning to leave.

 _"Hmm.. I think I left some sweets in the refrigerator. I forgot to take them out earlier when Mera-san.. Oh well."_ She shrugged before walking home.

You won't need to have esp powers to know where I'll be.

* * *

 **Chapter done! XD**

 **Thank you for all the people who still reads this fanfic**.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just a note.**_

 ** _Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head._**

 ** _"Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing."_**

* * *

 _"I won't accept this. Me, the most beautiful and perfect girl in the whole universe has a rival in love?"_ Teruhashi thought.

She was glowing brighter than usual, if even possible, resulting to more 'offus' than before.

 _"See? 589 offus already and the day is just starting!"_

What a pain. Everyone is more livelier than usual.

 _"Can I even call her a proper rival? From looks to personality, I'm already perfect. Compared to that Mary-sue character, I'm definitely the best choice_!"

 _"But what's with their sudden closeness?"_ Her thoughts led back to the time when I was helping Yamazaki in the kitchen.

 _"So, why? Why is she closer to him? Is it her cooking? But I'm also good too, in fact his mother is the one who's giving me lessons._ "

Sure. If you want to inherit the shoe curry recipe.

"S-saiki-san, umm.. This is the recipe your mom was asking for." Yamazaki approached and handed me a folded piece of paper.

I don't remember mom asking for a recipe.

Suddenly Tomomi approached me and whispered, "It's her profiteroles recipe, you like those don't you?"

So, you think I'll fall in love with her just because she makes good pastries? How cheap do you think I am?

I took the paper from her. I nodded and kept it in my pocket. She bowed and ran back to her seat.

 _"WHAT?! Saiki's mom asks her for recipes?"_ Inner-Teruhashi's nose flared in anger. _"This is bad. I shouldn't have underestimated her. I need to do research on her."_

Good grief.

I'm staying out of this.

 **Teruhashi pov**

The school has ended and I decided to catch up to Tomomi and Kohina. As they say,' keep your friends close and your enemies closer'.

"Hi Tomomi-chan, Kohina-chan." I greeted them with my angelic smile.

"Oh, Yo Kokomi~!"

"H-hello Teruhashi-san." Kohina blushed.

Ha! Even I made my rival stutter and blush!

"I just wanted to thank the both of you for welcoming us at your party." I told them before focusing on Kohina, "Say, Kohina-chan, can you teach me how to make those desserts that you made?"

"Of course she can~ as you see, Kohi is a very very nice girl and also very very good at cooking!" Tomomi said making Kohina blush even more.

Hmm.. She's not good at taking compliments, huh? I'll take that as a point. When getting compliment, you should act humble and say 'Thank you' or else people would misinterpret your silence~

"I-I don't have a-anything to do right now, so if you'd like, I can teach you now.." Kohina said.

"Really?! That's great!" She took the bait. Now only to get rid of her friend, because based on my observations, she's the one who's getting Saiki and her closer.

Tomomi linked arms with us, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's—" and as if on cue, her phone rang.

She excused herself to answer the phone before returning to us.

"Sorry guys. My mom asked me to go home early so I can't go with you."

Seems like luck is still on my side.

We arrived at Kohina's house. It was a small but tidy. Being a nice host, she offered me some beverages before we start on the cooking lessons.

"Where are your parents?" I asked seeing a family photo by the table.

"They live overseas with their family."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents divorced when I was young and now they both have a new family.

That's so sad...

What is this story supposed to be? Kohina Yamazaki, a girl with a heartbreaking past. Set on a journey in finding a place she can belong. With the help of a totally normal boy, Saiki Kusuo, will she ever find her place?

What is this? A drama?

Giving her a concerned look, I said, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I actually get along well with both of my parent's new family." She said.

So it's not that kind of story?

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes. But Tomi is always there for me and of course with you guys around, things have been lively lately." She answered.

* * *

We headed to her kitchen and she started preparing the ingredients and utensils that we are going to use.

Now to know your true feelings.

"Ne Kohina-chan, I know this question's seems out of the blue but, do you have feelings for Saiki?" I started.

"E-eh?! W-what brought that on?" She panicked, almost dropping the whisk.

Don't avoid the question!

"I just thought since you seem so close when we were at his house."

"S-saiki-san was just being nice..."

Yes or no?

"So you don't like him."

"Well, I-it's not like I don't like him..."

SO YOU DO?!

"I like him..."

EHHH?

"...as a friend..."

What's with the unnecessary pause?! You almost gave me a heart attack.

"Although..."

"Hmm?"

Although what?! Stop making these pauses! You're making me tense here!

"I'm not really sure if we're friends yet."

O-oh.

I was being silly. There was nothing for me to worry about. She's a nice girl and just wanted to make friends. Now I feel bad for seeing Kohina-chan as a rival.

"Ne Kohina-chan, we're friends now okay?"

It seems like I caught her off-guard for her to stutter "E-eh. H-hai!"

* * *

Saiki POV

"Saiki-kun~" Teruhashi approached me with Yamazaki in tow. "Me and Kohina-chan made some cupcakes yesterday for everyone in class so here's your share."

They dropped a small box of pastries on my desk in front of me. Not hearing what she said, the boys who were watching gave me a murderous glare.

Teruhashi then turned to the boys and started giving everyone in class the pastries.

After that, I watched Teruhashi took out something from her pockets, "Kohina-chan, I got this ribbon as a freebie earlier from a store. I think it would look better on you."

"Thank you. But I don't think it could possibly look better on me."

"Don't say that! You're actually really cute, Kohina-chan."

Since when did those two get along well?

* * *

EXTRA?!

"Umm.. How about you Teruhashi-san? Do you like Saiki?" Yamazaki asked.

Noticing that Teruhashi's body tensed, she thought that her question might be too personal.

"I-I mean i-if you d-dont mind me a-asking! Y-you don't have t-to answer if y-you don't want t-to."

Catching her off-guard, Teruhashi was lost for words. "Oh.. Um. No. I don't."

She quickly composed herself and said, "I mean, it's just the same as you."

Yamazaki nodded at her answer. "Saiki-san seems to be liked by a lot of people. Especially the guys. Oh and not to mention there was a cult dedicated to him." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Teehee~

Thank you to those people who still read this fanfic.

I really appreciate it.

Moi moi~


	13. --

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

Thank goodness the author has decided to stop this nonsense. I was already having trouble with the nuisances in the anime/manga and I definitely don't need another through fanfics.

Oh I forgot to explain, due to unknown reasons, the author have decided to discontinue this fanfic. But still do try to enjoy this last short one.

I saw Tomomi in the corner, crying out to the author as Yamazaki tries to console her.

"Nooo! It can't end like this!" She bawled. "What about my ship? Our ship? We were supposed to be partners! Why are you doing this?!"

 _ **"Just give it up. There's no way to save this fanfic."**_

Nendou sprouted nearby and asked, "What's a fanfic?"

Kaidou chuckled, "You idiot. You're definitely behind the times—"

"Is it a new type of ramen?"

"No you idiot. It's a fiction made by fans that features characters from a show, book, game, etc.!" Kaidou yelled.

"You think I'm an idiot, don't you? For your information, I know ramens are not fiction." Nendou said, making a cool pose for an effect that is not really working out for him.

"Wait! Adoption! We can put the fanfic for adoption!" Tomomi shot up from her seat. "Yes yes.. We still have hope.. It can't finish without Kohi's happy ending!"

"You can adopt a ramen?"

Most of us sweatdroped at that and decided to just ignore him.

"I don't think the author wants to put her fanfic for adoption. Since it's like her child." Yamazaki decided to speak up. "And plus, I'm already happy that I get to have new friends. That's enough of a happy ending for me."

"She won't put it for adoption, but abandon it?!"

"I-I think the a-author h-has a g-good reason f-for this.." Yamazaki stuttered, unsure of what to say to calm down her friend.

Since this fanfic will be no more, it wouldn't hurt to say goodbye.

I decided to approach them.

 _ **"It was nice meeting you two."** _I told the both of them.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tomomi shouted, running around the classroom and throwing around what's in front of her–chairs and tables.

Yamazaki stood in front of me, her hands fidgeting.

Trying her best not to stutter, "It was nice meeting you too, Saiki-san." She bowed. "Too bad we didn't get to be close friends and haven't gotten the chance to give you the new coffee jelly I made. It's a new recipe, you see.."

Wait.. Can't we have just one more chapter?

Author?!

"...but what's done is done. I sure do hope to see you again someday. Either through a one-shot or a drabble."

She forced a smile. I see the tears threatening to fall from her honey brown eyes.

"I—"

 _POOF!_

Suddenly a girl appeared on the platform in front of the blackboard. She was wearing a loose shirt and shorts; her black hair was messily tied into ponytail.

"YOU!" Tomomi hurriedly ran towards her preparing to attack when the girl– I assume is the author– put out her phone and began typing into it.

And at that moment, Kobuyasu suddenly appeared. He was confused and began holding Tomomi back from attacking the author.

"T-that was close." She breathed.

Her OCs looked at her expecting to get an explanation for the sudden discontinuation of the fanfic.

Already knowing what the author has in mind, I sat back down at my seat and waited for it to be over.

The author stood awkwardly, pushing up her nonexistent glasses.

"HAPPY APRIL, YOU FOOLS!"

Smoke suddenly appeared where she's standing enveloping her and when the smoke dissipated, she was gone.

As soon as she's gone, everything became normal, the chairs and table was in order and the people who was in the classroom have no recollection of what just happened here.

More students filled in the classroom and the bell rang signalling the start of class.

* * *

 **So.. Happy April Fools! I wish that you find more Saiki fanfics!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

 **Was I too early or too late?**

 **How do you greet someone on the first of April? By pranking them?**

 **Is it just me or the way I wrote Kaidou is somehow becoming similar to Gokudera of KHR?**

 **I'm glad that you guys like my fanfic and thank you for reading it!**

 **So... Ummm... I dunno where I'm going with this chapter.. I'm not very good with pranks..**

 **OTL**

 **P.S. This won't be the last chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

I am pretty sure that I'm the only one in this school that has the ability to teleport. So how in the world did Tomomi suddenly appeared beside me as soon as the bell rang?

Weird things has been happening lately, specially this morning. I think—no, I know something happened I just can't remember it.

Tomomi put an arm on my shoulder, trying to hold me in place. She called in the other nuisance and they'd gathered around me.

"I called you here to invite you all to the Sakura viewing this Saturday." She announced.

Give me a break, I'm not interested in this.

 _ **"Let go.** "_ I told her.

"And what good way to spend our spring break than having a picnic under the cherry blossoms!" She ignored me. _"Kekeke, with this plan, I'm sure I'll have my ship sailing in no time."_

 _"She's planning something. I can sense it."_ Yamazaki narrowed her eyes at her friend.

You just noticed?

"I'm sure it will be fun!" Teruhashi said, putting on her cutesy innocent act _. "No way I'm letting you put Saiki into your plans, Tomomi-chan."_

Who ever said I was going?

"I c-can't go on Saturday. I'll be busy.." Yamazaki said, gaining the attention of the gang.

See? Your plans have already holes in it.

 _"They'll be having a spring break marathon on my favorite drama so, I definitely can't miss that._ " Yamazaki thought.

Oh was that _The Star That Falls From The Sky_? I used to like that drama but then I met the male lead, Tooru Mugami. Since then, I refuse to watch any of the shows he starred in.

Suddenly, Tomomi was on her knees begging her to come and Yamazaki, the good soul that she is complied, "Okay! I'll go! I'll go! Just get up please!"

 _"Seems like I'll just put it on recording again..."_

There there.

"So it's settled then! I already have Saiki's mom's permission so we can meet up at Saiki's place!" Tomomi announced.

What a pain.

Now that she put it that way, there's no way I can get out of this.

Unless I start destroying the earth right now.

 _"A picnic sets off a good mood between couples, I'll definitely make Saiki/Kaidou notice me."_ Teruhashi and Yumehara thought.

 _"A picnic under the Sakura tree will definitely be romantic!"_ Tomomi thought.

In Tomomi's mind theater:

She waits as 'Fantasy Yamazaki' and 'Fantasy me' engange in a discussion about sweets then she 'accidentally' bumps into her making her fall on top of 'fantasy me', making her blush as the cherry blossom petals fall around 'fantasy us'.

In Teruhashi's mind theater:

Teruhashi and 'Fantasy me' are under the cherry blossom sitting on the picnic blanket while the petals are slowly falling down around.

"Saiki, I made this sandwich for you." She said.

"Oh wow! Thank you Teruhashi!" 'Fantasy me' rubbed the back of my neck while blushing.

"Say ahh~~" she said as she feeds 'Fantasy me' the food.

"Ahh~" 'Fantasy me' opened his mouth.

In Yumehara's mind theater:

"Ka-kaidou-kun?" she said weakly.

Everything around them was in ruins, barren, and devoid of any life.

Just how did that happen?

"I'm here." Kaidou appeared behind her, putting his coat on her.

"W-wha-" Kaidou cut off her sentence with a finger on her lips.

He tucked her hair behind her ears, "Do not fear my princess, for I will always be by your side."

They shared a smile then, Kaidou pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"As always my lady, I will protect you no matter what" he said as cherry blossom petals fall around them.

If everything was in ruins, where did those petals came from?

In Mera's mind theater:

She was sitting on the picnic blanket under the Sakura tree, us taking out the food we brought and her devouring all of it.

* * *

"Gosh! This is going to fun huh, partner?" Nendou patted my shoulder almost giving me a heart attack.

"Oi! Get your filthy hands off of Saiki!" Kaidou shouted.

"What's that shrimp? I can't here you from all the way down."

They bantered as usual, thankfully, Kobuyasu got in the middle of them and stopped them.

* * *

 _"He he, I specifically came earlier than the meeting time so I could have a bit of alone time with Saiki."_ I hear Teruhashi's thoughts. _"He'll be like, 'offu~! Teruhashi! You came early! At least I won't get lonely waiting for the others_!'"

Sorry to burst your bubble but Yamazaki's already here. Her house is far from here so she left early and didn't expect to get here too early. She's currently with mom, chatting.

Teruhashi rang the doorbell and my mom went to see who it was.

"Oh! Kokomi-chan! You're early!" Mom greeted her before calling me down. "Kuu-chan, come down! Your girlfriends are already here!"

"G-girlfriend?!" Teruhashi blushed and feigned a shock, _"I knew it. Saiki couldn't resist my charms, he must have talk so much about me and told his parents that I'm his girlfriend— Wait, did she say girlfriends?"_

Mom lead Teruhashi to the living room where Yamazaki is.

"Teruhashi-san, you're early!" She greeted Teruhashi with a smile.

 _"I know we're friends now but please stop ruining my plans!_ " Teruhashi thought. "Yeah. I wouldn't want everyone to wait for me." She faked a smile.

 _"As expected of Teruhashi-san, she's always so nice, no wonder everyone likes her."_ Yamazaki thought.

I gave them the tea my mom tasked me to bring them.

 _"I know, I'll ask Saiki to sit with me!"_ Teruhashi thought, "Saiki, you can si—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, I sat next to Yamazaki so that she serves as a wall between Teruhashi and me.

We talked—and when I say we, it's most likely 'they' did the most talking— and waited for the others to come.

* * *

We arrived at the park only to see it crowded.

Couples, foreigners, and families all having picnics and pictures taken near the sakura trees.

"Isn't it a bit crowded?" Teruhashi said. _"How can I make a move at this crowded place?"_

Crowd, I owe you my thanks.

 _"Waaaahhhh! My romantic scene with Kaidou!"_ Yumehara internally wept.

That's just impossible for you.

 _"I'm sure there's something, I could do about this."_ Tomomi positively thought. _"I'll have to think of a plan B_."

Just give it up.

Due to Tomomi's persistence, we still entered the park.

The voices of the people and their thoughts have been bothering me. It's so loud that couldn't focus on anything.

I felt a tugging in my sleeve, I was surprised for a while but it was just Yamazaki.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

She must have sensed my discomfort.

I nodded and wore my germanium ring.

Good thing I decided to take it with me.

I'm now surrounded by Nendous, that's not really a good thing for me, but at least the noise lessened.

A few moments later, Teruhashi got swarmed by the people, asking for a photo.

Everyone was pushing and pulling, I couldn't see my group anymore and since their attention is on Teruhashi, I teleported myself out of there.

From outside of the mob, I tried looking for them when all of a sudden something hit me.

"I'm so sorry! S-Someone pushed me!" It was Yamazaki.

I helped her up and I could have sworn amidst the ruckus I heard someone yelled, "Plan B."

"Umm.. It's too d-dangerous to l-look for them there." She glanced at the mob worriedly, "I'll just text Tomomi and hope that she reads it."

"W-we should look for a safe p-place to wait for them." She suggested.

I followed her to the other side of the park which is now less crowded.

We sat at one of the benches near the stalls, then she texted her friend.

Though Tomomi might redirect the others to another place just to have her ship sailing. And I don't need telepathy to know that.

"Hmm. W-would you l-like to e-eat something?" She asked, "The picnic b-basket got lost in the m-mob but, good thing I d-decided to bring some e-extra in my bag."

That's good, because I was starting to get hungry.

She took out a bento box from her bag. Though I can't say I'm happy with what I saw.

We both sweat dropped when we saw what happened to the contents, it looks like someone has been using the lunch box as a rattle.

"Err.. M-maybe we should just buy s-something from t-the stalls." She suggested.

Agreed.

I nodded.

As we stood up, a wild scraggly guy appeared, jumped in front of us, and growled at us.

I'll call him Nendoumon.

We almost had a heart attack due 'its' sudden appearance.

We weren't sure what to do with it. Though there are three options I can think of either fight, Flee, or throw a pokeball.

Since we don't really have a pokeball, we are left with only two options.

I decided to go on the flee route, I looked at Yamazaki and saw that she is still stunned by 'it's' sudden appearance, so I took her hand, the gesture somewhat made her snap out of her trance.

I whispered her the plan and on the count of three we ran.

It had come to my attention that she is a slow runner, so I had to dial down my speed more than usual.

Unfortunately, because of that Nedoumon caught up to us and somehow cornered us.

Now, we have been left with the fight option. But what do I fight it with? I can't use my powers on 'it' and risk getting find out.

"Oh." I heard Yamazaki She noticed that Nendoumon was glancing at the lunch box.

"D-do y-you wa- eeepp!" She offered the lunch box at 'it' and yelped when 'it' suddenly took it from her.

Then Nendoumon left us alone.

You could say that offering the lunch box was super effective.

* * *

 **Meowow mewn!**

 **Meow mew memeow meow?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

 **Those in the middle would be lyrics.**

* * *

We went over to the food court to find something to eat. We found a crepe stand and ordered. Strawberry crepe for Yamazaki, choco banana for me.

"That a cute couple you two are!" The vendor commented on us as she handed our order.

"Huh?"

The vendor gesture to our hands that was still linked.

Yamazaki hurriedly pulled out her hand and apologized, "I-I'm sorry I didn't r-realize!

I just nodded at her and lead her to an open area. It is best to stay at one place if you're separated from your other group.

I was going to tell Yamazaki to text the others to meet up here when I got a premonition.

It was nothing of much importance, just a random man proposing to her French girlfriend.

"A-are you okay Saiki-san?" Yamazaki asked when she saw me clutching my head. "Does your head hurt? I g-got some medicine h-here if you want."

I told her that I was fine but she was still worried so I accepted her medicine and used hypnosis to make her think that I consumed it.

A few minutes later the said 'couple' arrived a few meters in front of us with a musician and a cameraman secretly following them.

"Oh Takuya, this is wonderful~ thank you!" the woman said in her heavy accented Japanese.

"This is your first time in Japan, yeah? So I want to make this experience magical for you." He man answered.

I turned to Yamazaki beside me who was watching the whole scene like it was her favorite TV show.

The man, Takuya was obviously nervous that he didn't notice that a small velvet box fell from his pockets.

"Oh no.." Yamazaki whispered.

I would've used telekinesis to put the box back from his pockets but, Yamazaki's eyes were glued to it so I won't use it.

Takuya did a thumbs up sign behind him and the musician and cameraman came out of their hiding spot. The cameraman started filming them while the musician played a song with his ukelele. Both of them not noticing the fallen box.

"Noo... The ring.."

"Takuya, what is this~?" The woman asked.

"Rose, when we met, I thought that we won't ever get along, that we'll always be best of enemies, but now I stand with you and know that you're the one.." He reached to his pockets and panicked when he couldn't find the box.

The scene formed a small crowd, causing the box to be kicked in front of us.

Yamazaki took the box and approached the crowd, looking for ways to return the box without interrupting the moment.

"Umm Takuya?" Rose wondered why Takuya stopped talking.

"Umm.. You're the o-one. The one I want to start a faaaamily with.. The one I want to spend forever with..." Takuya trailed, his eyes roaming on the ground looking for a box.

"Will you.."

I saw Yamazaki took a deep breath and slowly approached the two. I was about to help her when she did something I didn't expect.

"Quand Il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie on rose"

Yamazaki started singing to the music while walking towards them box in hand. The couple's attention along with the crowd turned to her. Yamazaki gave Takuya a look as if telling him to continue but the man didn't get it.

How troublesome.

I took off my germanium ring and sent an idea to him.

 ** _She's helping you. Continue your question_**.

His eyes lightened up, took the ring, and faced his foreign girlfriend. "Everyday life with you will be La vie on rose, ma Cherie. Will you give me the greatest honor of marrying you?"

"Yes."

The crowd cheered as the couple kissed.

"Il est entré dans mon cœur

Une part de bonheur

Mon cœr qui bat"

Yamazaki's voice faded as she slipped away from the crowd, returning to her seat beside me.

"Thank goodness it's over." She sighed of relief but her body is still shaking a bit.

 ** _"Well done."_** I told her handing her a drink.

 _"He saw that? Did he hear me too? My voice was awful! How embarrassing!"_ She blushed in embarrassement, which I didn't understand. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. For a foreign song, she actually did a good job at that and her voice isn't bad at all.

Since it was already getting dark we decided to just go home. I walked Yamazaki to her home even with ther insistent refusal.

"T-thank you Saiki-san.." She said.

I nodded and turned away from her.

"See you after spring break." She mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear her.

Good grief..

And I went home.

 **EXTRA:**

The next day,

 _"This time my plan would be foolproof! I called in Yamazaki earlier and she said that she's busy catching up with some stuff and she won't be able to go to Saiki's house and the others are busy with our spring break assignments. Good thing I decided to finish those early! I also saw Saiki's mother earlier and she said that he's home. Get ready Saiki, this time I'll definitely catch you in my web."_ I heard Teruhashi's thoughts approach.

How troublesome, I almost forgot about the assignments. Thanks Teruhashi.

She rang the doorbell and I opened it for her.

"Good afternoon Saiki. I hope you don't mind me suddenly dropping by." She greeted with her usual smile. _"Hah! You should be honored that I came to visit you!"_

 _"Oh! Better throw the bait before he send me away."_

"I'd ike to apologize for what happened yesterday. I felt bad that you didn't get to enjoy the sweets that me and Yamazaki made for yesterday. That's why, I decided to bring you some that I made earlier as a token of apology." She handed me Yamazaki's lost basket that contains new pastries.

I lead her inside. It is rude to leave guest outside specially if it's the one who bring sweets.

 _"Hah! Too easy."_

I wouldn't say that.

I pointed her to the living room while I get some plates and forks.

 _"W-what is he doing here!?_ "

Hmm.. I guess she found him.

"Peach-T girl!" Yuuta exclaimed.

I don't go to war unprepared. When I heard her coming, I invited Yuuta to come. My plan was to keep Teruhashi occupied with Yuuta as I finish my assignments and enjoy my sweets. This plan is foolproof.

* * *

 **Chapter done!**

 **Thank you to those people who took their precious time to read my works and putting my story on their alert list!**

 **Sonic Squid:** hoho! Thank you for leaving a review. I'm glad that you find it great and that you didn't notice that I use "What a pain, How troublesome, Just great, Good grief, Yare yare, etc." Whenever I think that Kusuo is straying off character! XD

 **Licorice omurice:** I'm glad you liked the humor. No one usually do. XD

 **Melissa Fairy:** I haven't watched the second season yet but I do read the manga. XD

❛ ੲ̆ ❛

 **Gained a bit of courage to reply to reviewers! Am I doing it right? Have you guys watched the second season?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

"Yosh! I'll leave her up to you Saiki!" And Tomomi speed away from the classroom.

Yare yare

We just got back at school and she wastes no time in her shipping shenanigans.

"Umm.. Tomi said she had urgent stuff to do at her club.. So.. I hope your fine with just me coming with for lunch.." Yamazaki said.

I nodded at her as I stood up from my seat.

"I hope we get along well this year." She said quietly, almost murmuring.

We were walking along the hallway in silence when she spoke up.

"I.. I hope I'm not being a bother to you.." She started. "And also Tomi.."

"She said that I'm too shy and need more friends and that you look like a loner which are easy to befriend." She explained. _"Though, I think some loners prefer to be alone."_

"Yo Saiki!" a nuisance approached us. We stopped and turn to look at who called. Though, I already know and would very much like to ignore him.

"oh, who is that girl beside you? Your girlfriend? " Toritsuka asked. _"Ohh she's cute! Nice job Saiki!"_

 _ **"No she's not. Now, leave us alone.**_ "

 _"Then if she's not..You wouldn't mind right?"_ He said, nudging me with his elbow.

 _"A friend of Saiki-san?"_ Yamazaki thought. _"Why are they just staring at each other?"_

I refuse to be considered as his friend.

Toritsuka quickly took her hand and shook it. _"Uwaaahhh! Her hand is so soft~!"_

"Hi, I'm Toritsuka Reita. You can call me Rei-kun." he said winking.

He let's go of her hand quickly and gave a fake apology. "Oh, and sorry for suddenly grabbing your hand to shake it. I lived in America for years so I did it as a habit."

 _ **"Rei-kun, who? And since when did you live in America?**_ "

"I-I'm Kohina Y-yamazaki. It's n-nice to meet you.. You must be f-friends with Saiki-san." She introduced.

"I'm Saiki's apprentice. Is it alright if I call you Hina-tan?" He said and casually hanged his arm over her shoulder.

 ** _"-tan?"_**

"A-apprentice?" She asked holding back a sweatdrop.

"Ah yeah, you see I'm a medium. I can see spirits."

"Ah.. Souka.." She responded awkwardly. _"How does that involve being Saiki's apprentice? And when will he remove his arm from me?!"_

I decided to save her and used telekinesis to forcefully take his arm off her, throwing him to the side.

 _ **"Don't mind him. He's a chunnibyo. Let's go."**_

"W-we should be going now... It was nice talking to you.." She bowed.

We started walking but this idiot stopped her and I had to wait for them. "Wait! You're going to the cafeteria right?!"

 ** _"Give it up already."_**

 _"Don't be greedy Saiki! Keeping all these cute girls to yourself."_ He retorted.

"I'm also going there. Can I come with you?"

 ** _"Definitely not."_ **I told him.

 _"I wasn't asking for you. I was asking her."_

 _"It would be rude if I turned him down, right? And he's also Saiki-san's friend.."_ Yamazaki thought."I-I guess so."

Again. We're not friends.

She nodded at him and he cheered. Then he started talking about guardian spirits, trying to impress her.

"It's strange really, guardian spirits are supposed to always be with their charge. But at the moment, it's not with you." He said.

 _"Is this the chuunibyo mode he's talking about? Maybe I should just play along."_ She replied, "Is that so..? M-maybe my g-guardian spirit passed on..?"

 ** _"Don't talk to him. You'll encourage him."_** I warned her.

She leaned a bit and whispered, "But wouldn't it be rude to—"

 _ **"Just ignore him. He's used to it."**_

"Ehh? Is he being bullied?" She asked with genuine concern.

 ** _"No. He's actually popular specially to the girls. In a bad way though."_**

 _"Oi Saiki, what are you telling her? This is the only time I'll ask you a favor, please don't ruin my chances with her."_ Toritsuka pleaded.

 _ **"Like I haven't heard that before and what makes you think you have a chance with her?"**_

 _"Well look at her, she's shy and awkward. My plan is to—"_

 _ **"So you're preying on the weak? What are you a sexual predator?"**_

 _"It breaks my heart that you think of me that way Saiki. I thought we were friends."_

 _ **"We're not."**_

 _"Err.. They're having a stare off again. Is their friendship bond that strong that they can communicate just by exchanging facial expressions? Well at least Toritsuka-san is. Saiki-san's poker face is strong. Maybe I should just leave them be... Now to find the right moment to sneak away from them without noticing."_ She sweat dropped.

I would say that that's a good plan but I'd rather not be alone with this idiot.

Toritsuka then proceeded to put his full attention on Yamazaki. "So Hina-tan, do you always go to the cafeteria for lunch?"

Just Great. At this rate, we won't be able to get anything at the cafeteria.

 _"Why is he's attention on me? Please talk to Saiki-san. He's your friend, right? Not me! I don't feel comfortable with this! I'm at my limit!"_ She internally wept.

Yamazaki shook her head and answered timidly, "N-not really..."

"Oh, souka do you bring your lunch sometimes? Do you cook it yourself? Man, I sure would love a home cooked bento."

Hey author, are they just going to chat here and not go to the cafeteria? You know I can use mind control on the readers so that they'd think that your fanfictions are boring. I actually I might already been doing that unconsciously.

"Umm... Should we... start going to the cafeteria..?" Yamazaki suggested.

Thank you.

"Ah haha right. It was so fun talking with you, I forgot I'm hungry!" He tried to flatter her.

 _"Then I shouldn't talk to him then.._ "

Good decision.

 _"... I don't wanna be responsible for his death."_

I guess he'll be more troublesome being dead than alive; thinking what his ghost would do.

As we went to the cafeteria, Toritsuka kept asking her random stuff about her and saying things that he thinks that she'd be impressed with from time to time, like living in America for example. Even thought he hasn't gone out of the country. Yamazaki on the other hand was responding but in a short and polite way. Trying to end the conversation faster but not to seem rude.

"Wow! We sure have a lot in common, we should hang out sometime. Where do you live?" He asked.

And at that moment, alarms went off Yamazaki's head. _"Is he like the people that my cousin always warns be about? Those guys in bars that'll try to get close to you then suddenly drops a drug in your drink and do unspeakable things to you?!"_

He's not that desperate but I guess, he's almost there.

Toritsuka gave her an expecting look as Yamazaki backed and tried to hide behind me.

How troublesome.

 ** _"Oi, that's enough. You're scaring her._** "

 _"Scare? She's just being shy. She must have fallen in love with me already. Just admit, you're jealous._ "

 ** _"What's jealous, is that a new flavor of jelly?"_** I said sarcastically.

 _"Maybe I should give my cousin's address?"_ She thought and imagined Toritsuka going there and getting beat up by her black belter cousin. _"Aaahhh! That would be too much! He'll kill him!"_

At least she's not hyperventilating and jumping off windows anymore. Maybe the author forgot about that side of hers.

Ah.. I stand corrected.

Really?

I turned to her and see her hyperventilating and halfway towards the window.

And isn't this trip to the cafeteria being too long? I'm surprised the bell hadn't rung yet.

 _"She must've been really shy. Maybe I should take it slow a bit."_ Toritsuka thought.

 _ **"You don't have to take it slow. You just have to stop**_."

Ignoring me, he told her,, "ah, sorry. I must have sounded too pushy. I just really got excited. Should we just exchange numbers?"

 _"I.. I.. Don't want to give out my number.. What do I do..?"_ She thought, deciding whether to pull out her phone from her pocket.

 ** _"You don't even have a phone."_** I remind him.

 _"Dammit!"_ He mentally cursed but still acting cool on the outside. "Ah, I remember I have something important to do. I'll get it next time, okay?"

 _"I'm safe! Thank you kami!"_ She mentally cheered. "Ah.. H-hai.. Also please eat well."

How troublesome.

I know you don't want to be responsible for his death but if you say that, you'll give him the wrong signal.

 _"Hear that Saiki? That means she cares for me. Hahaha! It's a win!"_ He told me mentally before speeding off to go buy a new phone.

How troublesome.

"I'm packing my lunch next time." She noted herself.

* * *

 **Waaaaahhh!**

 **Finally another chapter done! I hope you all enjoy this one and none of you got mind controlled.**

 **And I just wanted to say, I'm really happy that Saiki Kusuo no psi nan fanfictions are growing in numbers! More reading for me! And speaking of reading, c** **an someone make a story with a person from our world suddenly waking up in Teruhashi's body? Please? XD**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Random chapter 1

Good Day Everyone! Welcome to a Random chapter!

This segment will be called...

Tenenenenenn~~~!

's dating something-something random game!

In this game, our lovely female guest will be asking 10 questions from our 7 mysterious men and choose which one does she want to date at the end.

Our guest for today is 5" 5 in height, fair skinned, her hair is black with a hint of red due to her fading hair dye, and specially her self-proclaimed best asset, her bluish-grey catlike eyes. Today she is wearing a black backless crop top that might get her pneumonia paired with a long maxi skirt and a high-heeled stilleto.

Her name is Tachibana Tomomi. She's a student at PK Academy, a very caring daughter and friend, and also a chef's daughter.

To hide her identity from our mysterious men, we shall be calling her, TachiMi.

Now to start the game.

Please press the pink button and speak through the mic to start asking your questions. And if you don't like their answer, we have the red, blue, and green button to give them punishments. And if you really don't like him, we have this black elimination button which will send them in a dark pit or something like that.

Questioooooonnnnn Start!

TachiMi: What is your ideal woman?

What is your ideal woman! MM1 what is your answer!

MM1:...

MM1:...

Umm.. MM1?

MM1: Oh! Is that me?"

Yes. Your answer please?

MM1:My name's not MM1 it's Ri—

Ennnnnggggggggkkkkkk!

You are not allowed to reveal your name until the end of the game. So please your answer.

MM1: oh my bad. What was the question again?

TachiMi: Can I eliminate this guy already?

MM4: Why am I here?

MM4, please wait your turn.

And TachiMi, Nope. Not until the author has out of ideas or got too lazy.

MM4: The author's already out of ideas that's why this chapter exist and see this story's format? Especially the typo's? This is already due to laziness.

Taht's noot ture and waht tpyo's? Anwyays, lets' cotninue.

Hush MM4, you wnat mroe upnermnoitic derams?

MM4: I don't know what you are talking about.

Anyways! Back to our game!

MM4: Hey don't ignore me!

MM1, The question is, "What is your ideal woman?"

MM1: Oh that's easy, something like those girls on those magazines.

EEENNGGGKKKK! TACHIMII HAS PRESSED THE ELIMINATION BUTTON!

MM1: Oh?! What did I win?

Due to technical reasons, the elimination button did not work, so we will be continuing.

TachiMi: What?! No fair.

MM1, care to elaborate?

MM1: Hmm.. Well at first look of course you'd get drawn into those who looks like those girls on the magazine, but what's important is what's on the inside. I've always looked up to my mom. She's hardworking. She has raised me all by herself. If I would want to date someone, I want it to be just like my mom.

That was a heartfelt answer! TachiMi, what can you say?

TachiMi: *continues to press elimination button* This is a look-for-a-date game! Not look for a mother! If you want, you can date your mother!

MM2 your time to answer.

MM2: I want a woman who is adventurous and brave. Someone who is strong to fight the Dark Reunion beside me!

Err.. Okay...

TachMi:...

MM4: Eliminate me.

Next!

MM3?

MM3: Ehem! I dont care much for looks, I prefer a woman who's got a brain and always speaks her mind.

MM4: Lies. You want girl with big bo—

Hush! It's not your turn yet!

MM5?

MM4: You skipped me.

MM3: Forget that! No one's commenting on mine?

MM5: I want mine who is as passionate as I am!

TachMi: ooohh~~ Just how passionate are you~? *wink wink* TachiMi, please let us keep everything umm.. Safe?

MM6: I want a woman who is supportive and faithful. Someone who will always stay by my side through thick and thin.

TachiMi: Isn't this guy a bit to serious?

Aren't you looking for a serious relationship?

TachiMi: Would I be here if I am?

MM7?

TachiMi: Don't just ignore me!

MM7: Definitely someone like my sister. But surely no one would ever compare to her. She's perfect inside and out! *talks about more about his sister*

TachMi: This guy is gross. Do you have any other guys out there?

That's it for this chapter! Tune in for the next chapter! Who knows what it will be about.

MM4: I don't want to be here or in the next chapters.

TachiMi: What? That's it?!

See you again dessuuuuu~~~

MM4: How original.

* * *

 **I have nothing to say about this chapter.**

 **Thank you for wasting your time reading this. Lova yaaa all~**

 **Like and subscribe! Whut?**

 **To reviewer: Guest: I'll look forward to it**! *brofist*


	18. Chapter 16

Chiyo and I have decided to have a sleepover amongst us friends. The two of us just finished arranging the futons in Chiyo's room.

It was supposed to be only us three, Chiyo, Mera, and me, but I also decided to invite Tomomi and Kohina.

There's something about those two that's weird. I can't seem to remember the both of them up until this year like they just popped out of nowhere. It can't be possible that I forgot about them since I'm not only a pretty girl but I'm also a pretty girl who also cares and remembers about her classmates even though they're close to being nonexistent. So it really baffles me.

Also, since they came into the picture, I haven't had any chances to meet or be alone with Saiki. It's like someone different is running this world and I'm not its favorite. But that's nothing my charm won't fix.

Anyways, we've decided to hold this sleepover to bond and deepen our friendship a.k.a talk about boys we like and plan on how to get together with them.

"Yo, Teru!"

"Good evening, Teruhashi-san."

They greeted as Chiyo let Tomomi and Kohina in her room.

"Mou, Kohina-chan, You're being too formal. Just call me Kokomi." I told her. "Same to you, Tomomi."

"You can call me Chiyo too!"

"H-hai. Teru–" Kohina stopped herself before continuing, "Kokomi-san, Chiyo-san."

I smiled at her attempt but sighed internally. '-san?'

"Nah. I prefer Teru, it's much shorter and the author might get confused." Tomomi said.

What is she talking about?

Anyways,

"Shall we start?" I asked.

"I-Im not really sure how sleepover works.." Kohina admitted.

"Well, I've never went to a sleep over with girly girls." Tomomi added.

"That's fine. Sleepovers are about girl bonding time!" Chiyo said.

"How about we form a circle and get to know each other more?" I suggested.

We start to form a circle, with Chiyo and Kohina by my side and Tomomi in front of me.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Mera-san?" Kohina said.

"Chisato said that she'll be coming late due to her night shift job."

"She sure is hardworking." Kohina commented.

"Just how poor is she?" Tomomi commented.

"Why did you invite her again?" Chiyo whispered to me.

I have a plan to gain Tomomi's loyalty so that she'd ship me with Saiki instead and help me get Saiki to show his real feelings towards me. But I'm not going to say that.

"We can't just leave her out of the group." I answered.

Chiyo sighed dejectedly. Sadly accepting that Tomomi is now part of our group.

"I'll start then.." Chiyo said and started talking about things she likes and what kind of people she hates, hinting a bit that it's Tomomi. And then she started ranting about her exes.

"And I like Kaidou-kun." She finished. "Tomomi, you're next!"

"Hmm.. Well, I can totally relate. I had my fair share with worthless men. Took me to get hurt before realizing that they're not the one for me. I'm just glad that Kohi still stays with me even though I kept on repeating the same stupid mistakes."

"That must have been tough. But are you alright now?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. I've moved on. Thanks Teru." She replied. "Oh and, I'm still looking for the perfect man for me!"

Huh, she must be thinking, "wow Teru sure is nice and not only that she's also beautiful. No one could compare to her." And I must have gained a lot of loyalty points.

I heard Chiyo sniffing in the corner. "I-it's not our fault that we make stupid mistakes! It's the men's fault that they kept on taking advantage of us!"

And she ended up being consoled by Tomomi.

As soon as Chiyo stopped crying, we continued on to Kohina. "I-I don't really know what to say.."

Chiyo instantly cupped her hands, "How about tell us who you like." waiting for a juicy answer like a dog waiting for her master.

"Well.." She trailed.

"Well?!" Chiyo said expectingly.

"I like you..."

Typical Kohina.

"Ehh?" Chiyo backed away from her. "I-I'm sorry but my heart now belongs to Kaidou! And... I'm not interested in girls!"

"Ah! I– T–that's..!" Kohina couldn't form the words she wanted to say. "I mean..! I like Teruhashi–I mean–Kokomi too, and of course Tomi too. But, I'm not into girls! I mean , it's not like it's a bad thing I uhh umm—"

I patted Kohina's shoulder to calm her down.

I called Chiyo's attention,"Chiyo, I don't think that's what she meant." I start to clear the misunderstanding seeing that Kohina is having trouble trying to fix it.

With that Chiyo sighed of relief. "That's not what I meant. I'm taking about boys!"

"Oh.. Okay.."

Good. Now Kohina, go ahead and tell us that you don't like Saiki in a romantic way. So that Tomomi would give up the idea of pairing you two.

"I like Saiki-san..."

I almost lost my composure.

I sighed. At this rate, she'll get misunderstood again.

"Kaidou-san too and N—"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You can't like Kaidou!" Chiyo interrupted.

She soon gave up asking who Kohina likes

"Okay, let's swear an oath with each other! The gal code!" Chiyo announced. "We are not allowed to date or like the boys that the other likes! Like for example, Tomomi can't go out with the boys we like, that goes for everyone okay? We should also help each other when it comes to getting together with the guys we like and sabotage those others who tries to get together with our men!"

Nice job with the last part Chiyo, now I just only need to say something nice.

"Umm.." Kohina took our attention. "I don't mind supporting and helping on getting together with people you like but.. I have a problem with the sabotage.."

Tch. She got to it first.

"Kohina's right. It not nice to sabotage other people and if they'll be happy with that other person, I'll set my feelings aside and watch him be happy with that other person." I added.

But it's not like it's gonna happen. I'm the most beautiful and perfect girl in the universe, anyone would be lucky to have me. I just need Saiki to realize that he likes me and say 'offu'.

"Yeah. And if we go with that code, wouldn't Teru already be breaking it? Since Yumehara liked Saiki first?" Tomomi said.

There was an awkward silence around us.

"Isn't Mera-san coming yet?" Kohina asked.

"She must be busy with her shift." I said. "But maybe we could already set the food out."

Ding dong.

The door bell rang

"That's her!" Tomomi quipped.

"Really? How'd you know?" Chiyo said, standing up to open the door.

"I'm psychic." She replied jokingly.

* * *

 **And chapter done!**

 **Finally.**

 **Thank you still for reading and reviewing my works! You are all awesome!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

I took a turn, silently following the awkward couple into a fairly inconspicous area.

The both of them stood outside a seemingly sketchy establishment.

"Is this the right place?" The guy nervously asked.

The girl nervously nodded in return.

Why am I following this couple, you ask?

You didn't ask? Well, I wasn't talking about you anyways. I was talking to those who did.

Simple, they're my ticket out of Tomomi's shipping plans.

How?

The moment they shared something in common, an idea clicked in my head. Who would have thought Yamazaki is into this kind of things.

"Let's go in then." Kaidou opened the door and held it to let Yamazaki in. _"It's my first time hanging out with a girl. Wait, is this a date? No wait, it's not! It's just two people with the same interest, hanging out. Yeah that's it. Nothing to get worked up about_."

"T-thank you.." Yamazaki said. _"I got too excited about talking about games earlier, I can't believe myself, suddenly asking Kaidou-san out here."_

I used my invisibility and followed them into the elevator.

Yamazaki pressed the 3rd floor button. They were so awkward. So my first plan is to make them comfortable with each other.

 _ **Start a conversation. Ask her if she always hangout here.**_

I gave an idea to Kaidou.

"So.. You always hang out here?" Kaidou asked.

"I used to hang out here a-a lot before..." She answered.

It was still awkward but better than earlier.

The elevator stopped on their floor and they exited when the doors opened. My invisibility wore off so I stayed on the elevator until they got to their room.

When they did, I followed soon after.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome to D' Playground." The attendant greeted me. "Room for how many?"

 ** _"Just one."_**

 _"Just one? Geez, what a loner._ "

I'll just ignore that comment.

The attendant lead me to a cubicle and handed me a menu. "Just press the button to call us if you're ready to order." He pointed at the button near the table before excusing himself out.

D' Playground is a cafe located in a sketchy looking building where you can enjoy foods while playing a wide variety of games.

I took a seat and decided to check on the two using clairvoyance. Their room is right across mine, I guess I'll just use x-ray vision then.

They sat in front of each other but both of them where looking at either the wall or the floor.

What a pain.

 _ **Ask what game she likes to play.**_

"So.. What games do you want to play?" Kaidou stood quickly and ran over the game shelf.

Yamazaki's behavior turn upside down when talking about the games she like. "Oh! We should order some food now so we could start playing!" She said excitedly.

"Ooh!" Kaidou went back to his seat and scanned his menu, "hmm.. What would be good?"

"I would suggest the T-T-Tri-Triple Kill Sundae." Yamazaki spoke.

And that wasn't a stutter. The name of the dessert is literally T-T-Tri-Triple Kill Sundae. It's a huge bowl of three flavored sundaes with three toppings of your choice. It's a bit pricey but if the serving and taste is the same as what they are advertising in the menu then it would be worth every penny.

"Their Chicken Dinner selection is good too." She said.

"Oooh! They have potions as drinks?" Kaidou asked pointing at the menu.

"Ah! Yeah, the owner's a bit of a nerd."

Good, they seem to be more comfortable now. I should stay for a bit to make sure nothing goes wrong, and while I'm at it I should get myself that T-T-Tri-Triple kill sundae.

They pressed the button and a waiter came to their room to take their order. As soon as the waiter exited, the TV screen blinked open.

"Let's play a game." A creepy person in a mask said in an eerie voice, making Kaidou jumped out of his seat.

"K-kaidou-san, are you alright?" Yamazaki asked. "I-I'm s-sorry! I should have probably warned you about that. I didn't know that you are quickly startled."

"Huh? I—ah yes! I I I wasn't scared! I was just startled! Yes, just startled! Ha ha ha." Kaidou said, shaking a bit.

Yare Yare.

I also called a waiter and placed an order then browsed through the games while I wait for it to arrive. They have a good selection of games and it's not that crowded, actually it's almost isolated which for me is an ideal choice, and I have yet to judge the food but it seems very promising.

Oh? They have Alley Warrior XII. It's a game created by That Famous Game Company. It's very rare because they only had released a few copies of this game and it received very good reviews by those who had it. And because not much people has it, I didn't get spoiled about the contents of the game that much. Maybe I should try this one.

"Fries against humanity and a mana potion." The waiter placed it on Kaidou's side of the table. Kaidou inspected the rude-gesture-shaped fries placed in front of him and decided to ask about it.

"Because it's against humanity." The waiter answered monotonously.

The waiter faced Yamazaki and handed her order. "Ember Chicken legs: fire blast, and one energy orb."

Is it just me or is the author—I mean—owner of the restaurant is just throwing around random somewhat-game-related names on the menu?

"The T-Ttri-ti-ah whatever! Triple Kill Sundae,"

Hey, do it properly!

"and Psychic coffee jelly will be to follow." The waiter said.

"Yes, thank you."

Psychic coffee jelly huh? Maybe I should try that too. How money do I still have on me?

I turned towards my bag. My wallet wasn't there.

I used clairvoyance and saw that I left it at school.

What a pain.

"Good day sir, here's your T-T-Tri-Triple Kill Sundae!" The waiter entered and left theT-T-Tri-Triple Kill sundae in front of me.

I sighed. I looked around my belongings, there must be something I could use to apport my wallet here.

My books should be fine and since everyone sometimes forget their books at schools so it wouldn't be suspicious.

I used clairvoyance again to check my wallet on my table only to find it gone.

What? Where is it?

I looked around the school but it's now empty. Where could it have gone?

 _"According to my sources, Saiki went here."_ I heard Teruhashi's thought getting near. I used clairvoyance and saw her entering the cafe. _"At first I wondered what Saiki is doing at this run down place but now that I'm inside, it's not all that bad."_

Great. Why is she here?

Teruhashi approached a male staff.

"Excuse me," she called.

The staff turned around to face Teruhashi and paled.

 _"O-Offu! D-did I die from overwork?"_ The staff paled.

How could you die from overwork? There's not much customers here.

 _"An angel of death has come to take me."_ And his face suddenly turned pink. _"Well, they do say that sometimes death comes like a haven through difficult times."_

Who ever said that?

 _"Huh? He must have thought that I'm angel has come for him."_ Teruhashi gave him a smile.

Not quite, but you got the angel part right though. The author must have just been too lazy to make you accurate but seriously, are you a psychic?

"Are you alright?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He nodded at her.

"I'm looking for someone." Teruhashi started.

"She didn't come for me?"

It's too early for you to go.

"I'm looking for a pink haired guy with hair clips that look like antennas."

He pointed at my room as he internally wept. _"No... Why not me? I know! A blade! I need a blade."_

How troublesome.

Now, I have to take care of this.

He zoomed into the bathroom and picked up a razor from somewhere.

 ** _Isn't this scary? Wouldn't it be painful? What if it will soon pass?_**

I flooded his thoughts with whatifs, things that might change his mind.

 _"Why am I having these thoughts?"_ He chuckled at himself. _"Nothing is more scarier than the world I live in. And surely little pain would be worth. My life sucks. I'm always being bullied, getting stepped on. Surely no one would miss me."_

 _ **Hey, Vinny from Hummingbirds once said, "If you're brave enough to die, why don't you try changing**_."

 _"Who the heck is Vinny? And Hummingbirds? Is that a band or something?"_

I guess this approach wouldn't work.

 ** _What if that angel you saw was human. You won't see her ever again if you die_**.

With that being said, he ran out of the bathroom, leaving behind the razor and went to the hallway near my door.

He saw Teruhashi knocking on my door and he called her attention.

"O-offu! Excuse me,"

Teruhashi turned to him and gave him another smile.

"C-can I shake your hand?!" He blurted.

Being the perfect girl that she is, she gave him a hand shake with an added 'angelic' smile.

 _"That should be enough for him to want to live on._ " Teruhashi thought.

Really? Are you psychic?

"Thank you." He bowed then left. _"I have to keep living! This world isn't as bad as I thought. Thank you Vinny-sama for showing me a reason to live, for making me meet Teruhashi-san. I'll try changing the course of my life. I've realized that I should let the situation change me, but I should be the one to change situation!"_

I think you're having the wrong idea about Vinny. And for some reason you suddenly know her name?

 _"Ah. He suddenly left. I was about to ask him about Saiki. I think he gave me the wrong room. I've been knocking and there has been no response."_ Teruhashi thought.

That's because I don't plan on opening it. Why are you even here anyways?

 _"Ah I need to pee."_ I heard Yamazaki's thoughts.

She excused herself and went towards their door.

Yare yare. If Yamazaki saw her, she'll definitely invite her over at their room, ruining the alone time of both of them.

How annoying.

I opened the door for Teruhashi.

 _"It opened!"_

I heard the door of Yamazaki and Kaido's room open, in panic, I pulled Teruhashi in, making her bump against me.

 _"W-what is he doing? Ahh! My heart's beating like crazy!"_ She thought. _"Could it be? This is Saiki's way of asking me out on a date?_ "

What a pain.

 _"Ah~ he's so shy to ask me personally so he purposely left his wallet on his table knowing that I'm one of the cleaners today._ "

How does that equate to me asking you out.

 _"He knows that the perfect girl that I am will try to find him to return his wallet personally."_

Ah. Whatever I give up.

"Saiki, you left your wallet at school today." She said, handing me the said wallet.

At least my money problem is solved.

But still, what a pain.

* * *

 **Aaaaaandddd finally chapter done!**

 **I think I just got mind-controlled.**

 **That wasn't what the previous chapter was supposed to be. I was writing a chapter where Saiki was to do this and that and that sleepover idea suddenly popped up.**

 **Omg! Saiki's real!**

 **Nah. I'm just being a weab.**


	20. Random chapter 2

Welcome back to 's dating... Uh.. What is it.. Ah! Something gameee!

MM4: Why am I still here?

Okay Ms. TachiMi, what is your next question!?

TachiMi: What is your ideal first date?

MM4: Don't ignore me.

MM1: oh! I know this good ramen place! I also have a friend there, we could get a good discount.

EEEEENNGGHKKKKK! TachiMi has pressed the elimination button.

TachiMi: *mutter* why do I have the feeling that he's talking about our shop?

MM4: Because he is.

MM4, please wait your turn!

Due to technical reasons—

TachiMi: Don't tell me it's not working again?!

The elimination button isn't working. So we'll be proceeding to the punishments!

There are three buckets on top of MM1, the blue, red, and yellow. Each have unidentified stuff in it. Choose one that will be dumped into him.

TachiMi:*murmur* I should think about this carefully, so he'll quit. The blue and red seems to be fairly clean, the yellow on the other hand looks like it came from the trash.

TachiMi: I choose the yellow!

The yellow it is! The contents of the yellow bucket is...

Drum roll please!

MM4: Quit it with the suspense.

Shreded office paper!

TachiMi: What?!

MM1: oh? What's this? Confetti? I won?! Wow! I guess we'll be having ramen tonight. Oh! What endearment do you want me to call you? Babe? Darling? Oh! How about foods we like, like other people do.

TachiMi: What the heck are you talking about?!

MM1: You know like cupcake, sugar, and honey. Should I call you Tonkotsu Ramen? Or do you prefer Shoyu Ramen? Hmm.. Seafood Ramen is good too.. How about you? What is your favorite food?

TachiMi: *aggressively presses the elimination button* Nooooooooooooooo

Due to the guest's mental breakdown, we will be continuing when she recovers

See you again desuu~~~!

MM3: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME—I MEAN—US! WE—

*Dumps slime on MM3*

Peace! (OAO)V

Leave down a comment below and don't forget to like and subscribe!

MM4: This isn't YouTube.


	21. Random chapter 2 part 2

Haluuuuu Everyone!

We are now back to our regular program!

But before that, I have a box here containing some reviewers review! I, the (insert positive adjective) author of this fanfic shall be responding to them!

MM4: (insert positive adjective)?

You can skip this part if you don't care.

Okay, the first one will be...

(Insert suspense music)

*pulls out a paper and do a JoJo pose*

This! A Guest!

Ooohh~~! You're a random one! I like random! For I am RandomChicken16 *does another weird pose*! AHAHAHAHHA!

So Guest says, "i46"!

"i46" the Guest says!

MM4: If you don't have a clue what it is then say so.

*whispers to henchmen* Do you know what it is? No? How about google henchmen?

MM4: he's not your henchmen.

Google: Code i45.. Blah blah blah... Levi..gaming..European..cardiac... Blah..

I don't get it..

Anyways! Off to our next reviewer!

MM4: Stop dragging things up and just get this chapter and fanfic over with.

TachiMi!

.

.

.

Eh? *whispers to self* I don't remember writing a review in TachiMi's name. Sleepwriting?

Anyways!

MM4: How many times should you say' anyways' and 'okay'?

I don't say it that much, okay? Now stop interrupting. Anyways, where are we? Oh yeah , TachiMi says, "W-wait why is Kaido and Kohi together? NOOOO! My ship".

And since you're a special character! We have a special guest to answer your question! Saiki Kusuo-san, please step right up!

MM4: huh?

*A Saiki Kusuo stepped out of the random curtain*

MM4: Who is that?

Ah! We found out that the real Saiki Kusuo is busy at the moment! Luckily, we have Yamazaki Kento play as Saiki Kusuo for us!

MM4: Who?

Yamazaki Kento:*confused* Eh? *speaks in Japanese*

Ah.. What was that? Where's the subtitle? We don't have one? Can someone please translate that to us?

 _Hey real Saiki, translate it. Huh?_

 _What do you mean you don't want to?_

 _Are you an idiot? Yamazaki Kento is not an esper._

Ah fudge it! *writes in paper and hands it to Kento*

Read it while imitating Saiki Kusuo.

Yamazaki Kento: Eh? * speaks more Japanese*

Read. Read it. Ahhh! *Searches the Japanese of read* ah Yomu! Yomu!

Yamazaki Kento: yomu? *speaks more Japanese*

Ah whatevs. Hai hai. Yomu.

Yamazaki Kento: *ask a question in Japanese*

YOMU.

Yamazaki Kento: eto.. *nervously speaks with slight Japanese accent and unlike how Saiki speaks* I'm planning on hooking up Kaidou and Yamazaki to stop Tomomi on her plans of shipping her to me.

*nods* that'll suffice. Didn't I put it on that chapter though? Or did I forget to put it?

*gestures to henchmen* Get him out of here. GENTLY.

That was tiring to write...

Okay! Next reviewer and let's make this quick!

FandomRaiser! FandomRaiser says, "The button keeps breaking, I wonder why."

It's because of technical difficulties.

MM4: Wrong. That button doesn't really work. It's just there. And the author is having fun writing stupidity.

Off to our next reviewer!

LOVEFANTASY!

LOVEFANTASY says, "I like the fanfic very much and I feel like you've just about nailed most of Saiki. But I can tell that you hate Teruhashi from your writing,which isn't bad but I feel likeit's disrupting the flow and even making her OOC. For example, despite how she is, if Teruhashi was concerned for the girl, even when faking it,then she would easily know who the girl is.

"Why? Because I'm not only pretty but I'm a pretty and kindhearted girl who will even care to greet the most insignificant of my classmates on the street" - Teruhashi."

Waaaaahh~~~! Thank you! You're so nice! And I know right! I have a secret special technique on writing Saiki character.

MM4: putting "What a pain, how troublesome, just great, etc." doesn't make me in character.

Ignore him. And about Teruhashi, I don't hate her nor have anything against her. The hate you must have detected was my hate on anyone prettier than me! Ahaha just kidding~ But yeah I did hate her at one point. I just don't know why..

Okay! Enough with the hatred and let's spread love and peace to everyone even to those more stupid than Nendou!

Now let's get back to RChick's Lovely Dating Something Game!

MM4: How _troublesome._

Let's welcome in the now calm TachiMi!

*henchmen brings Tomomi in a wheelchair*

TachiMi: *sedated* wanna..go..home.. Mom.. Dad..

*most of the MM gulped in fear*

MM2!

MM2: *trembles* y-yes?

*sweetly* What is your ideal first date? *bats eyelashes*

MM2: huh? Oh.. Um.. I'll take her to my secret hideout and.. And..

That's a such a bold idea! I didn't know you had it in you!

MM2: *blushes* Wh-What are you talking about?! I-I just want her to.. To..

Okay next up, MM3! What is your answer?

MM4: You didn't even let him finish.

MM3: Ghost possession! Oh you know just a casually watch a movie then a romantic candlelight dinner at an Italian restaurants.

Wow! How fancy! If I'm not mistaken, you're a student right? How can you afford that?

MM3: *Ghost has already left his body* Well.. We could do it at home. You know, NEETflix and chill.

Awww.. Ain't that sweet! Wacha think TachiMi-san?

TachiMi: *still sedated* ...he...lp..

Rchick's henchmen: Madam Chick! We've received report about.. *whispers to 's ear*

Okay I got it. On cue.

Okay everyone, please don't do this at home.

MM3: *struggling noises* H-hey! What's going on?!

Please relax, we're only doing this to know the truth.

MM3: AAHHHHH!

No need to worry everyone, we just injected him with truth serum!

Now your real answer?!

MM3: *pants* this.. Should be.. Illegal..

Eh. Who's suing?

Anyways, your answer please?

MM3: I'm suing you..

Sure sure, but first please answer the question because you won't get out of here until you do.

MM3: Fine, as I said earlier, NEETflix and chill.. We'll watch *censor* then we'll eat *censor*

MM3: gasps and covers mouth*

Thank you for being truthful! Ah, what was that TachiMi-san?

TachiMi: *glares*...

You want to eliminate him?

Oh okay!

*calls henchmen* Get rid of him.

MM3: HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GET RID! OI! OI! OOOOIIIIII!

MM4: Well this took a wrong turn.

MM4, It's your turn.

MM4: This is stu—

MM5 you're up!

MM4: Hey!

MM5: Hmm.. We could *blabbers about multiple sports*

A sport fest...

Okay... MM6?

MM6: A midnight ride on a motorcycle, I guess...

TachiMi: Take.. Me.. Away.. Please..

MM7: Of course, everything the best for the best girl in the universe! We'll go on a romantic cruise in Europe. Then we will elope and live a quiet life in a small village.

If you're that rich, why not get married?

MM7: Sibling marriages are still illegal. It's stupid if you ask me.

Huh?

Henchmen: *whispers* he's talking about his sister. He has sister-complex.

Who is the idiot that put this idiot in here?

MM4: You did.

Get rid of him.

That's all for this chapter!

See you—Woah! *dodges a wheelchair*

TachiMi: *breathes heavily*

Uh-oh the drugs wore of! Henchmen!

*henchmen runs away*

Hey! Why are you running away!

Ah! Fudge! *runs away too*


	22. Chapter 18

**Just a note.**

 _ **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**_

 ** _"Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing_."**

* * *

It was lunch time when the resident SaiYam shipper was grinding her teeth in irritation as she watched Kaidou and Yamazaki getting along with each other.

 _"Author-sama, our heroine is not complying with the plan! She went on a date with Kaidou."_ Tomomi said mentally as if speaking with someone.

 _"It'll be fine, just continue your role."_ I was surprised when a voice responded.

What was that? Telepathy? Who was she communicating with? Another esper?

 _"Author-sama, after we hooked them up, can I have my loves next?"_ She asked.

 _"Ah yeah, sure. You can have Kuboyasu."_ The voice answered boredly.

 _"Eh? Why him? Can't I have that hunk guy on TV. I think his name was Tooru Mugami."_

 _"Child, I'll decide what's best for you— Shit! Saiki noticed! Bye!"_

 _"Huh? Err.. What was I thinking again?"_ Tomomi wondered like she wasn't speaking with someone earlier.

What the heck?

What was th...

What was I doing again?

That aside, Kaidou and Yamazaki's likeability points toward each other is just a bit higher than average. I should act quickly before it suddenly shoots down. People's feelings are fickle.

Now to get on their second date.

I watched the two interact as I figure out a way for them to go out again.

"Ah, really? They have that game?" Kaidou asked Yamazaki, in which she nods.

"If you want, we could go back there after class." She suggested.

"Oh really!? Cool! But this time it's my treat." He said, cooly pointing at himself.

That was easy.

"If that's what you want, then okay!" Yamazaki said and they bump fists.

Hmm.. No stuttering and a fistbumps..

That's a good sign.

"That's not a good sign at all."

For a moment I thought someone had read my mind. It was just Tomomi watching the same interaction that I have seen.

"I have to act fast." She thought.

Not on my watch.

As they was about to continue their conversation, the girls—namely, Yumehara, Tomomi, and Teruhashi who seem to be glowing even brighter—interrupted.

How troublesome.

 _"I feel like I haven't been getting much attention lately. But that's impossible, I'm the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world—the universe rather. It must have been just my imagination."_

Teruhashi tucked her hair behind her ear and gave Kaidou a warm-hearted smile.

"O-offu Teruhashi-san!" Kaidou exclaimed.

"Do you mind if we borrow Kohina for a bit?" She said, closing an eye and clasping her hand together.

"S-sure!"

And they pulled Yamazaki towards the rooftop.

Good grief.

I went to the restroom to watch them with my clairvoyance undisturbed.

Upon arriving, she was immediately interrogated by Yumehara.

"Is it true that you went out on a date with my Kaidou?" Yumehara started, already going gung ho.

Since when is he yours?

"Huh? What's happening?" Yamazaki was confused by the sudden interrogation.

"Calm down Chiyo." Teruhashi said. _"I'm glad it's not Saiki. But she knows Chiyo really likes Kaidou, so it was pretty mean of her that she's dating Kaidou without even telling her."_

"No! How can you do this to me Kohina-chan?" Yumehara was on the verge of crying now. "I thought we were friends!"

"E-eh?"

"You went on a date with Kaidou yesterday remember?" Tomomi reminded her.

Finally getting what's going on, Kohina tried to calm Yumehara down before speaking. "C-calm down, we-we're not in the kind of relationship you're thinking."

"Really?" Yumehara asked as she wipes away her snot. "But.. But you went out on a date with him!"

"Really. And it's not really a date" She explained. "We just hanged out. No romance involved. Promise."

"Really really?"

Yamazaki sighed then smiled. "If you want, I could set you up on a date with him. Though, you have to work on the romance."

"Deal!" Yumehara hugged Yamazaki tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"

"I..can't..breathe.."

With that she instantly lets go of her.

This is bad. If this continues, Tomomi will have no reason to stop.

 _"Kekeke, all according to plan."_ Speaking of the devil.

Just great.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Someone has started banging on my door. "Hey! You've been there too long! I need to pee!"

 _ **"Go away, I'm thinking."**_

"Go think somewhere else! I can't hold it in anymore!"

Annoying.

I eventually went out of the stall and returned to the classroom.

"Kaidou-san," Yamazaki called. "I need to tell you something!"

"Sure, what is it?" Kaidou responded.

"Umm.."

 _"I should have thought about what to say before I approached him!"_ Yamazaki thought.

"I can't go l-later.. My.. Um.. Mom's.. Uncle's.. Cousin's.. Son's.. Daughter's mother is giving birth! So.. I had to..go calm my mom's.. Uncle's.. Cousin's.. Son's.. Daughter's dad in the hospital." She nervously lied.

She still sucks at lying. No way he'll believe that.

"Ah.. I see.." Kaidou said. _"She looks so nervous, he must have thought that I'll get mad at her._ "

He believed it.

"It's fine. I understand. I'll just go alone." He said.

"About that.." She pulled Yumehara who was 'just casually' walking by. "D-do you mind if Chiyo-san comes with you?"

"T-This is just a secwet but.. Chiyo-san has s-someone she likes that's into games too but she doesn't know a thing about games so.. I-I thought that you might be able to help her..?"

With that follow up, surely, he'll know she's making up that first excuse.

"Sure!" Kaidou said and turns toward Yumehara, "Are you free after class?"

Huh.

"Yes!" Eagerly said by Yumehara.

"Hah! Now, to make my move!" Tomomi thought.

"That's great! But what would people think if they saw Kaidou and Chiyo together?" She said.

Kaidou decided to cut in, "She's right. What if the guy you like saw us and thought that we're going out. That would spell trouble."

 _"Tomomi.. Why do you have to say that..?"_ Yumehara thought.

"I think it would be best if someone else come along with you." Tomomi said.

Good grief.

"How about you and Saiki come?" Tomomi suggested.

At the sound of my name, Teruhashi instantly reacted _. "Ah! That Tomomi! I never thought she would do this."_

"Kohina-chan's mom's uncle's cousin's son's daughter's mother is giving birth, remember? She had to go to the hospital to calm her mom's uncle's cousin's son's daughter's dad." She told Tomomi.

I'm amazed you remembered that.

"It'll be fine! I'll take care of your errands!" Tomomi told Yamazaki.

 _"I won't let you do as you want."_ Teruhashi was now fired up. "But, Saiki might be busy too."

"Nah, I asked his mom. He's free." Tomomi lied.

 _"This wasn't part of the plan."_ Yamazaki thought. _"The plan was to get Kaidou-san and Chiyo-san on a date alone. What is she doing? Is she planning something?_ "

Yes.

"How about you just go with them?" Yamazaki tested.

"Buuut.. I don't know much about games... I'll only be out of place! So it's best if you and Saiki go."

 _"She's lying. What is she planning? What is it with me and Saiki-san? Why does Tomi kept on insisting on the both of us?"_ Yamazaki thought.

"Um.. Kokomi-san, can I ask you a favor?" She called.

"A favor? Sure."

"Can you ask Saiki-san if he wanted to go?" Yamazaki said. "I'll just talk to Tomi for a bit."

As Teruhashi complied, Yamazaki pulled Tomomi out of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tomomi feigned ignorance.

"You know what I mean."

And before Yamazaki got to the bottom of it, the bell rang.

"We're talking about this later." Yamazaki said.

"Eh, I thought you were gonna go to the hospital to calm your mother's...ah.. Relative..?" She tried getting out of it.

Yamazaki puffed one side of her cheeks into a pout and a gave her a glare that doesn't seem to hold any threat—her version of a stern look. "I mean it."

* * *

 **Another chapter finally!**

 **Thank you all for reading and liking my story!**

 **I hope you stick with my randomness 'till the end!**

 **P.S. Who is TachiMi(guest reviewer) and how did she know that Chiyo will be boarding the anti-KaiYam ship?**

 **Anyways, I hope you didn't get bored waiting on the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

Things have been rough between the two friends. Ever since Yamazaki found out about Tomomi's shipping problem, they been arguing—well it's mostly one sided though—with Yamazaki repeatedly telling off Tomomi like a mother hen to a rebellious teenager.

I wouldn't want to be the source of their fall out but since they've been friends for long, surely they can handle a small problem like this.

 _"Ugh! She's always like this!"_ Yamazaki thought. _"Always doing what she wants without thinking of the other people involved."_

Yamazaki decided that her lectures were enough so she moved to leave the classroom and go someplace quiet to take a breather.

Well at least she was planning to.

Teruhashi stopped her by the door, being the class saint, she decided it would be best to check up on her two friends.

"Kohina-chan, are you both okay?" Teruhashi asked with concern.

 _"Great. now we made Kokomi-san worry too_."

"We're fine. Just a little fight." She sadly answered.

"I hope you two make up soon." Teruhashi gently said.

"W-we will. I'm sorry for making you worry." She reassured Teruhashi before leaving the classroom.

Oblivious to the situation, due to the happiness and nervousness she felt, Yumehara followed Yamazaki to the rooftop.

"Kohina-chan~ Thank you so much for setting me up yesterday!"

"It's was no biggie." She smiled, not wanting for her friends to worry more.

"Say, can I have another favor?" Yumehara begged. "This will be the last. I promise."

"Sure. Ask away."

"Umm.. Could you.. You know, ask Kaidou-kun what he thinks of our date?"

"Kaidou-san is a nice person. Surely he enjoyed it." Yamazaki reassured. "But if you really want to make sure, I'll ask him."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Yumehara hugged Yamazaki, in which she returned with an awkward pat in the girl's back.

"Oh and don't tell him I'm asking, okay?"she added.

Can't this girl read the situation?

"Of course."

How troublesome.

You don't really need to take every request given to you, you know.

"Anyways, what are you doing here on the rooftop?" She pulled out of the hug and asked Yamazaki.

She sheepishly rubs the back of her head and answered, "I was just feeling a bit sentimental. Hehe."

"Oh! Should I leave you be, then?"

She nodded and gave Yumehara an appreciative smile as she left.

Yamazaki walked over the edge and peered down to the ground. Taking a few deep breaths, she smirked to herself.

 _"It's not worth it."_ She told herself.

With that, she pushed all the negative emotions that she had at the moment, killing it.

She left the rooftop feeling lighter.

* * *

 **Uhhh... Huh?**

* * *

Later that day,

Kaidou hanged his green coat over his shoulder as she swished it around before making an absurd pose. "I, the Jet Black Wings, welcome you to my secret hideout young maiden."

Being clueless about this Jet Black Wings thing, Yamazaki decided to play along. "I am gratified and honored for trusting me enough to have me at your secret hideout."

Kaidou's lips formed into a smile. "As I am to have you."

He held out his hand to the girl and she gladly took it.

 _"I haven't played pretend like this before. I hope I'm doing fine."_ Yamazaki thought.

Trust me, you're doing great.

"I hope to be of help to you, my lord." She said and did a low curtsey.

Kaidou's face went pink and almost lose character. "Y-yes, I feel that you'll be one of the keys to defeat the Dark Reunion."

 _"Wow, Kaidou-san is pretty good at this. I can't let him down!"_

You're not letting him down by simply playing along.

"From this day forth, you are not Yamazaki Kohina anymore." He said, raising his hand above her.

He removed the bandages from his hand, "By my left hand, I enlighten you. You will not be tied to the laws of physics. I'm breaking your seal, so that you may develop and nurture your power."

"I name thee, Celestia."

I followed these two to make sure everything's going fine between them and here I am feelingl like I'm intruding on something private.

"Ah. That aside Kaidou-san how was yesterday?"

"It was fun, the usual rowdiness of the group. Hopefully you can come next time!"

 _"The group? So the plan didn't worked out as I planned."_

* * *

Kobuyasu was cutting classes, he just simply didn't feel like going at the moment. His feet lead him to an old shack behind the school building.

"That would be a perfect place to rest." He thought.

He went inside and saw a girl who seemed to be deep in thought.

It was Tomomi. He stood there deliberating whether to approach her or not.

Then their eyes met,

"How long have you been staring at me?" Tomomi asked.

He was embarrassed that he got caught but quickly composed himself. "I wasn't staring. I was just contemplating on something."

"Yeah whatever." She replied tiredly as she leans her back on the frail wooden wall. "You cutting classes too?"

"Yeah." He answered and sat beside her. "You seemed to be deep in thoughts. Is there a problem?" It was his turn to ask a question.

"Nah. I just needed some alone time." She smiled.

A forced one, he noticed.

"Ah. I see." He decided to leave it just be.

He was already seated comfortably and a question comes to mind, "Should I leave?"

They sat side-by-side in silence.

She lets out a big sigh before resting her head on Kobuyasu's shoulder. He stiffened, unused to that kind of interaction, but relaxed after a few moments.

"Since you're not going to leave, you might as well be useful." Tomomi said.

He smiled, glad that he's able to be of help to a friend.

He leaned back at the same wall, both enjoying the comforting silence between the two of them.

"AHHHH! I'M BEING OUT OF CHARACTER!" She suddenly said out loud.

Hah! comforting silence? She doesn't seem to need it anymore.

Kobuyasu turned to her curiously.

"Let's spar." She told him.

He decided to humor her, "Are you sure about that? I'm the leader of an infamous gang named ESPERS."

"Never heard of it." She stood up and pulled on Kobuyasu's arm. "Come on."

"Huh? Was that an insult?" He wasn't really mad.

"Well, if you're going to fight me if it is, then yes. Yes it is." She smirked.

"Alright, you asked for it." He stood. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Wasn't counting on it."

The two went out the shack and on to their battle stances. Both were preparing to launch their attack then they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Kobuyasu said.

"It's Matsuzaki-sensei. I know his footsteps anywhere." She said. "Let's jet."

And they left the school.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter done, though quite a bit short.**

 **I'm so happy that people has read and enjoyed this story, even though I still have a lot of ways to go in writing. This is the longest story that I've written so far, so yeah! Very much thanks! Arigathanks Gosaimuch!**


	24. Chapter 20

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

It was the weekend, the hot weather keeping most of the people in their aironditioned homes. I used a bit of my cryokinesis to keep myself cool while waiting outside a house.

I'm Saiki Kusuo, an esper.

The door opened, revealing a teenage girl.

"I-I'm sorry! Did you wait long?" She apologized and ran out her gate.

This is Yamazaki Kohina, an esper's pet—I mean girlfriend.

 _"I should probably greet him properly."_ We started walking towards the train station. "Good morning!"

 _"Now that just sounded weird. Maybe I should have greeted him good morning first before I apologized.."_

What happened you asked?

I suggest you read this flashback.

It was a Saturday, Yamazaki, despite the heat, was outside our gate trying to calm herself.

 _"Okay, take deep breaths. You can do this Kohina."_

 _"Ahh! Why am I doing this?! Tomi is the one who should apologize, not me!"_

 _"Oh yeah, she doesn't do apologies... Ahh! This is such a pain!"_

That should be my line.

Seriously, what's taking her so long.

She has decided to come by my house to apologize on her friend's behalf.

 _"Let's go over it one more time._ " She thought for the umpteenth time _. "First, I'll give the apology basket to Saiki, then I'll apologize for Tomomi's behavior, and tell him that I don't like him in a romantic way—just to clear that out of the way, and then tell him that I like him to be my friend."_

 _"Yeah, that should do._ " She nodded at herself. _"Ahhh, I feel so nervous! That strawberry milk cider earlier didn't help at all!"_

This isn't getting anywhere, she's been standing outside for about an hour already. I'm sending mom over.

"Ah Kohina-chan, it's so nice of you to visit." Mom went out and greeted her. "Come on in."

"H-hai!" Yamazaki wiped her sweat and making herself somewhat presentable before following her inside.

Mom brought her to wait in the living room as she grabbed some tea in the kitchen.

 _"Now, why did I went out again?"_ Mom thought. _"Ah, must be Kuu-chan."_

"Kuu-chan, Kohina-chan's already here." She called.

I went downstairs and meet Yamazaki in the living room.

"G-good d-day, S-s-saiki-san!" She was shaking.

She's way too nervous.

"H-h-here. T-this h-h-here y-you f-for. I m-mean f-for y-you." She said pointing me the basket.

 _"Wait, what if he doesn't want to be my friend? He m_ ight think I'm getting over myself. Waahhh, why am I thinking this now, when I'm already here!?"

Great. How am I supposed to deal with this?

 _"I should have worn my lucky pin!_ "

I sat at the chair in front of her.

 _"Ah! I should take out the pastries from the basket first! It might set him on a good mood."_ She thought and took out the contents of the basket.

Oh-wow! She got cupcakes, crepes, and profiteroles. Everything looks delicious. I can already feel my mouth water.

"P-please, h-help y-yourself."

Well, if you insist. What should I eat first?

There's coffee jelly too! Hmm.. I should save that for last. Yeah, I think I'll eat the crepes first.

I took a bite.

Hmm! That's good!

 _"He seems to be in a good mood right now. Maybe I should tell him now."_ She thought.

Go ahead.

"Umm.." She started. "I'm sorry! I like you! Please!"

I gave her a thumbs up.

Wait. Did I hear that right?

"Uh-oh." She thought.

Uh-oh indeed.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" She suddenly stood up and dashed out of the house.

 ** _"Wait. Aren't you going to clear up the misunderstanding?!_** "

 _"I shouldn't have drank that strawberry milk cider. Ahhh my stomach!"_ She ran, clutching her rumbling stomach.

How troublesome.

What a case of bad timing. Hopefully, no one heard that.

"Kuu-chan, congratulations for having a girlfriend!" Mom greeted me as she entered the living room.

Good grief. I must have been too distracted by the pastries that I didn't notice that mom was eavesdropping.

Mom gushed about how happy she is on how I've grown up and started dating.

 ** _"We're not. It's just a misunderstanding."_ **I told her. ** _"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be finishing this up in my room."_** I said, taking back the pastries into the basket.

I'll just talk to her about it when she's done with her 'business'.

When I was about to go, I felt a sudden chill down my spine. I turned and saw the scary form of my mother.

"I don't see why you're resisting Kuu-chan. This is a fanfiction, this is bound to happen. You defying, is just prolonging your fate." She said with venom dripping in her voice.

What? Fanfiction? Wait. Is this even my mother still?

As fast as it came, it soon left, my mother was back to her normal self. "And Kuu-chan, dating is a part of having a normal life. You should enjoy it!"

I understand now.

This isn't my mother. She's just a character based on my mother. And this isn't my world, it's only based on it.

I should just destroy this one. Since this world is just a fanfiction it will just be easy.

Now let's end this fanfiction.

 _"HEY! THIS ISNT OVER! THIS IS A FLASHBACK! I STILL HAVE A LOT OF PLA—"_


	25. Chapter 21

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

 _"Mou daijoubu! Naze tte? Watashi ga kita!"_

 _ **"Huh? All Might?"**_

 _"It is me, RandomChicken16!"_

What is this? Wait. Why is there another chapter? I've already destroyed this world and ended this fanfiction, but everything looks normal and this is continuing?!

What's going on?

 _"Kukuku. It was quite easy actually. I just changed the status from Complete to In-Progress. Then I proceeded to upload a chapter."_

What?

 _"Kukuku, you don't get it huh, Kusuo-kun."_ Where is that voice coming from?

 _"I'm just as powerful as you or I might be more powerful than you in this world."_

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _"I'm the fanfic author of this story. So you might as well adhere to my plans!"_

 _ **"What if I don't want to?"**_

 _"You don't have a choice."_ It laughed. _"I created you—"_ she halted herself.

 _"Wait.. Okay. I didn't create you. Asou-sensei did. But you get it right? I write this fanfic so you don't have a choice in what I do. So just play along and enjoy!"_

 _"Sorry everyone for making you wait!_ "

 ** _"Who are you talking to? No ones waiting for you."_**

 _"O-of course there is! We have TachiMi on the reviews!"_

 ** _"That's just you writing in the review section."_**

 _"No it's not! Like seriously, it's not."_

She's too in denial.

 _"I read that!"_

How troublesome.

 _"Troublesome indeed. And if you continue to defy me, I'll give you dreams that are in no way premonitic. Wait.. Is that a word? Anyways, since you only dream of premonitions, I'll give you dreams that will make you go crazy. You wouldn't know if it would happen or not. Bwahahaha."_ And the voice faded.

 _"Oh! And you're not Saiki Kusuo too. You're Fanfic!Saiki Kusuo, so it's fine if you get a little bit OOC, like being sweet and whatnot."_ It added. _"BWAHAHAHAHA!"_

Damn it. This is the price of being famous, this is why I didn't want to stand out.

"S-saiki-san? I-is t-there something w-wrong?" Yamazaki pulled me out of my thoughts. _"Did I do something wrong? Did I bore him? I don't really know what to talk about and he seemed to be in deep thought so I didn't engage in a conversation with him. Was that a wrong move?"_

Yare yare

Aside from the author self-inserting herself in this fanfic and the said fanfic is going to surely cause me trouble, I shook my head for a no.

Where am I again?

Ah yeah, the flashback.

Things happen and now we're suddenly in a relationship.

That aside, we just stepped out of the train and went to one of Yamazaki's hideout cafes. Different from the cafe in the earlier chapters which was located in a sketchy building, this time, it was an old shack that seems to have been through rough tribulations.

The Old Shack.

I held back a sigh.

Seriously, how did she come to know these places?

We went in and like the first cafe, it's very different from how it looked on the outside.

The interior of the cafe is very much pink and cutesy with no sign of being troubled at all.

"Welcome!" A waitress in a pink frilly uniform greeted us. "Table for two?"

We nodded and she gestured us to a free table then handed us the bedazzled menu.

¥3xxx for a single coffee jelly?

This is overpriced. Just how big is their serving and why are there no pictures of food that they are selling, only cute glittery animated cut-out pictures of fictional animals.

Good grief.

How much money do I have on me?

I used clairvoyance to check how much do I still have on me.

¥2xxx.

Not much huh? Well, seeing that my wallet hasn't recovered much from my last splurge. You could say that it did a T-T-Tri-Triple Kill on my wallet.

"S-saiki-san!" Yamazaki called my attention. "I'm really sorry for getting us into this kind of situation."

 _ **"What's done is—"**_

"S-so please, o-order anything you l-like! It's on me!" She said.

As much as I'm tempted by her offer, I'd rather not have a girl spend this much money on me.

 _ **"Are you sure about that? We could eat somewhere else."**_

"I-it's fine and I also w-want to talk to you a-about something." She replied. _"And I want him to be on a good mood for it."_

Well, if she insists.

I had the coffee jelly and she had a strawberry shortcake.

I was wrong when I said that it was overpriced. The coffee jelly arrived, it was 5 inches in circumference and 4 inch in height. It's top was overflowing with cream and has some almonds.

It looks so perfect.

I eagerly took a bite and wow, it has the right amount of bitterness, the almonds give it a bit of a crunch, and together with the cream, it's.. It's like a match made in heaven. Not to mention, the place, it seems like only the locals knows about this place, there's not much customers here. It's totally perfect.

I'll definitely go back here for this.

 _"I'm glad Saiki-san likes it."_ Yamazaki thought as she sliced her cake in half.

Ah. I got too focused on the coffee jelly, I forgot Yamazaki was with me.

"Umm.. About our current situation.." She started.

I unwillingly set down my spoon to listen to her talk.

"I um.."

 _"How can I say this without it sounding awkward? Why does this always have to be so difficult? Ahhh! Stalling won't do at this situation! Here goes nothing."_

"Let's break up!" She exclaimed.

Good thing there isn't much people here at a cafe. It would have been embarrassing.

 ** _"We can't, remember? You saw how scary my mom is."_** I said, reminding her of the day after that event.

I won't go into a flashback so I'll just give you a recap.

Mom invited her over for dinner and had talked about our new relationship.

Needless to say, Yamazaki got no say when mom got scary.

"I-I know. B-but I have a plan."

 ** _"I'm listening."_**

"W-we could play along being c-co-co..." She said with much difficulty.

 _"Why is this so hard and awkward!"_

"..c-couples then pretend that we're falling in l-lo-loooo...love with each other for real and then get on a fight and eventually break up." She explained. "T-they only got mad when we said we're breaking up for no reason at all."

Hmm.. She's got a point.

Mom and dad was angry about us breaking up because according to them—well mostly it's just dad trying to be stern—, "You should own up your own decisions. Take responsibility, don't just quit just because you don't like the situation you are in right now."

But if we made them think that the relationship isn't really going to work out. Then they'll have no choice but to accept it. Though, it's a bit of a long term plan but that's the only plan we have right now.

 ** _"Okay, but what about your friend, Tomomi? She has to stop with her shipping thing."_**

"A-about that... You don't have to worry about it. I-I've already prepared a script for that."

A scipt?

 ** _"I'll just leave it to you then."_**

"I won't let you down, I promise!" She held out her pinky. _"Wait, did I just held out my pinky? I must have looked childish. Should I just take my hand back? But wouldn't that be weird?"_

I took her shaking finger with my own and shook on it.

* * *

 **Chapter done!**

 **Thank you for those people who favorites this story!**

 **Waaahhh I'm so happy!**

 **When's the next update of skip beat!?**


	26. Chapter 22

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

For our first act, Yamazaki suggested to go to school together. She went to my house that morning to come pick me up.

"Ara, Kohina-chan, you came for Kuu-chan?" Mom asked her.

"Y-yes ma'am." She stiffened, remembering how scary my mom could be.

"Souka, come on in and join us for breakfast." Mom ushered her in the table. "And no need to call me ma'am. Mama would be fine."

"I-I already had breakfast, umm.. Mama..." She tried to politely turn her down.

"Nonsense! You're so thin, you should eat more!" Mom said as she put a mountain of food on Yamazaki's plate. "It must be hard living alone!"

"T-thanks." Yamazaki forced herself to eat the food she was given.

"Mou Kuu-chan, take good care of your girlfriend okay? Make sure she eats a lot." Mom said with her usual sweet voice yet didn't fail to send shivers down our spine.

"Yeah Kusuo, and also you're the one who's supposed to pick up Kohina-chan from her home!" Dad added.

"Ah! N-no! It w-was my idea since your house is c-closer to t-the school!" Yamazaki interjected.

"Even though. Kusuo, you should learn how to be a gentleman." Dad said then turned to mom. "Right Mama?"

Mom leaned on his shoulder and replied, "Hai. Just like papa."

 _"I feel like I'm gonna throw up..."_ I heard Yamazaki thought.

I know their sickly sweet but try hold it in.

 _"Hang on Kohina.. It would be rude to throw up the food they gave you.. Ahhh... I-I'm so full.. I don't think I can have another bite.._." I turned to her and saw her eagerly trying to finish the food she was given with tears in her eyes.

Oi. You don't really have to finish the whole plate, if you're that full.

"Ara~ you seem to like the food, have another serving." Mom took her plate to refill but I stopped her.

 ** _"Mom, she's already full and we'll be late if she eats more."_**

Yamazaki turned to me with her eyes glistening _, "Saiki-san, you're my savior! I am forever grateful!"_

Good grief.

* * *

 _"I'm so full.."_ Yamazaki thought as she basically dragged her sluggish body as we walked. _"I'm starting to feel sleepy too..."_

How troublesome.

She isn't really a big eater, I found that out when she barely finished half of her sliced cake when we ate at The Old Shack.

I slowed my pace to match hers, we still have a lot of time before school starts so we can take our time walking.

"Oi, let's bump into those two and get some money from them." I heard a group of delinquents nearby say and pointed at us.

Good grief.

Trouble just keeps coming.

The author must have hated me a lot.

The delinquents started walking towards us as Yamazaki was absent-mindedly walking towards their direction, oblivious to their plans.

I quickly pulled Yamazaki to me and maneuvered our way so that we could avoid bumping into them.

Their plan failed, causing them to get pissed off.

"Oi you two." One of them called.

 ** _"Just ign—"_** I tried to tell her but I was too late.

She already pulled out of my hold and turned to them. "Yes?"

"Who said you could be lovey-dovey on the streets. It makes me sick." Said the other, striking his most intimidating face.

Your face could make anyone sick.

The leader cracked his knuckles, as his underlings circled us.

How annoying.

"How 'bout ye hand us yer money and we'll let ye go." The leader threatened.

 _ **"Let's just give it to them to avoid trouble.** "_ I told her.

I'll just find a way to get it back later.

 _"Eh? I just withrawed my allowance for the whole week. I can't give it to them and surely Saiki-san's parents work hard for his allowance, he can't just give it away!"_

"No!" She shouted at them. "Go ask money from your parents!"

 _ **"Oi. What are you doing?"**_

What a pain.

She must have not been thinking clearly at the moment.

"Heh?!" The leader stared her down.

She mustered her own version of an intimidating glare; she looked like an angry chipmunk—her cheeks were a bit puffed, making her lips form a small pout and gave the gang leader a pointed look.

"Haghwrgh!" One kicked a nearby trash bin, startling her. "So yer actin' brave jut because yer boytoy's wit ya?"

"Ye want us to beat yerr scrawny boyfriend?!"

Why is he talking like that? A speech disorder?

 _"No, I can't let them hurt Saiki-san! Think Kohina, think."_ She put her hands on her pockets, feeling a certain item that she always carries. _"My pepper spray! Wait no, if I used it on one, the others might get aggressive and attack. If i can't attack, I have to think of a plan to escape."_

She looked at the the surroundings, on each side of us, there's a three meter wall. The only exits are being block by these goons.

 _"I'm not a fast runner but, I can jump that wall. Then it would surprise the thugs and give Saiki-san time to run away. Yeah. That should do but how do I tell him?"_

That'll be no need.

"Oi! Ya think were kiddin' here?! We'll bash yer lover's head in!" The leader went ignored as Yamazaki continues to formulate a plan.

 _"Ah, I know, I'm going to act all scared and then cling on to Saiki-san and whisper him the plan."_ And as she was raising her arms to cling to me, a sound of a whistle broke through the air.

"It's the police! Let's run!" One announced and they all took a run for it.

There no need to cling, I called the police via telepathy.

 _"That was fast, they're already gone. It would have been embarrassing to cling on Saiki-san so suddenly. Lucky~"_

* * *

And thankfully after that, we came to school without further trouble.

 _"Kohi's here!"_ I heard Tomomi's thoughts.

We were still outside the classroom, how did she know she's coming?

 _"I'm going to greet her with a hug! I hope she's forgiven me!"_

I don't think she'll even give you attention, given her state at the moment.

Since her adrenaline settled down, Yamazaki went back to being sluggish and sleepy. She headed over her desk like a mindless puppet, unintentionally ignoring Tomomi in the process.

 _"Sleep.. So.. Sleepy.."_ She slumped down and rested her head on the desk then took a nap.

 _"Is she still mad?"_ Tomomi thought.

"Yo Tomomi! Good morning!" Kobuyasu greeted her.

"Aren, good morning." She greeted back.

 _"I guess they haven't made up yet."_ Kobuyasu thought, glancing at the two friends.

"Your wounds, they're gone." He searched Tomomi's face for the said wounds.

Did this two get into a fight? Kobuyasu's appearance looks a bit beat up. Having a cut near his lip and a few bruises here and there.

"I heal fast!" Tomomi bragged.

"Cool." He replied.

She grinned at him widely. "I'm just kidding! It's just make-up!"

"Let put some on you to cover your bruises!" Before Kobuyasu have the chance to decline, she had already pulled him to his chair.

She put out her concealer stick and began working on Kobuyasu's face.

"Oh, are you allergic? Your face is red." She said noticing his blushing face.

 _"I.. I should tell her... But what if she thinks I'm a pervert?"_ Kobuyasu thought, trying to look away from Tomomi. "Ah, no it's... It's just hot."

 _"Agh! Hot? Why did I say hot?"_

"Yeah, summer is coming pretty early and could you stop looking away?" She said as she readjusted Kobuyasu's face towards her.

"B-but!"

"Quit moving!" Tomomi said as she got closer because he was trying get a good distance away from Tomomi.

By this, Yamazaki has already gotten up and was behind him.

 _~Boing~_

The top of his head touched something soft.

 _"Boing?"_ Kobuyasu looked behind him to see the half-asleep girl, reaching her hands out to Tomomi's blouse. She let's out a tired sigh and fixed Tomomi's button.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Tomomi asked, putting down what she was doing earlier.

"I cleared my head at the rooftop and thought that It's not worth it to throw our friendship away just because of a little fight." She answered.

Touched by this, Kobuyasu went ignored as she hugged the small girl—with him getting sandwiched in the process.

"I can't believe that you're more worried about that than flashing your cleavage at Kobuyasu-san." Yamazaki said impassively.

As if remembering that he was between them, Tomomi pulls out of the hug and gave Kobuyasu a teasing grin, "Hot, huh?" making his red face even more red.

She laughed off her own embarrassment and put him into a headlock then proceeded to give him a noogie. "You lucky bastard!"

* * *

 **I had my first coffee jelly and it was amazing! I think it was just made from instant coffee though, I kinda wanna try making one using excelsa coffee or that variety blend I got from Cavite—I hope we still have some left. Lols. Though surely, it would give me sleepless nights.**

 **What I mean is, thank you for reading this chapter!**

 **Leave a review or something!**

 **May you have the coffee jellies that you like but make sure to take it in moderation**!


	27. Chapter 23

A grouchy old lady entered the bedroom, switching on the lights. She haphazardly parted the curtains to let the light enter the room.

"Kohina, get up! It's already noon and you're still in bed!" The lady stood by Kohina's bed, trying to wake up her beloved granddaughter.

"Fifteen minutes Grammie." Kohina sleepily answered, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Fifteen minutes my ass! When you grow up and have children, there will never even be a minute! Now get up!" The grandmother pulled the sheets off.

The young girl curled up in bed, not yet wanting to get up. "I'm not going to have children... I'm gonna live single and happy.."

Getting tired of her whinning, the grandma produced a stick and started hitting the girl.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kohina jumped up in bed, finally awake.

She found herself alone in her dark room before sighing. Her strict grandmother usually shows up in her dreams to wake her up early in the morning. She sat at the edge of the bed, glancing at her clock.

04:46 am

She thought of getting a few more minutes of sleep but thinking that her deceased grandmother would show up again, decided against it.

"Grammie, I love you but could you please stop bothering me at my sleep and just rest in the afterlife!" She muttered and get out of her room.

* * *

Kohina dragged herself to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. It was nearly empty, reminding herself to go to the grocery on the weekend. What was left was half a loaf of bread, some eggs, a quater gallon of milk, some strips of bacon, and some nearly empty jars of jam.

She decided on making a Monte Cristo sandwich and took out the milk fridge, as she does so, she listed off the process of making the said sandwich and thought that it's too early for her to be doing that much work for just breakfast—in short she got lazy—she instead made a beeline for the cupboards and took out a box of cereal.

She went over the living room, a bowl of cereal in hand, turning on the TV to watch an episode of the the drama she recorded the night before.

* * *

Kohina was awake since five in the morning and because of that she was already tired by the third period.

When she couldn't keep herself awake, she decided it would be best to take a short nap. She folded her arms on the desk and lay her head.

She was of small built, making her usually unnoticed by the teacher.

Now the teacher was discussing an important lesson that would appear on the quiz the next meeting. The students were silent and listening intently at the teacher.

The teacher abruptly stop talking when he heard a snore on the second row—where Kohina is seated—the angry teacher walked up to the sleeping student and woke him up by hitting his desk, causing a loud sound.

Now, the sleeping girl was still cozily napping on her desk, oblivious to the angry teacher behind her. The teacher was scolding the classmate behind her for sleeping in his class and sent him out the classroom.

Kohina felt something that pulled her out of her sleep so she sat up, rubbing her eyes while trying to suppres a yawn—making it sound like a soft whine.

The teacher took notice of her and thought that she's whining because he stopped an important lesson. So the teacher quickly went back to the podium and continued the lesson.

* * *

It was lunch time when Kohina took Tomomi to the rooftop to talk about her shipping problem.

It was time to act out her written script.

"So, why do you bring me here? Do you have a secret you wanted to tell me?" Tomomi asked

excitedly. "Oh, does it perhaps you're in love with a boy in our class? A certain pink hair?"

Kohina sighed and was glad that she picked the rooftop to do this. Aside from strawberry milkshakes, being in high places always calms her.

"Tomi." The brunette called her. "I wanted to talk to you here to talk about us."

"Us? As in you and Saiki? You're already dating?!" Tomomi exclaimed. "How? When? Tell me all the details!"

Kohina's face reddened and quickly denied the accusation. "N-no! No way! W-why w-would we.. I mean, h-he's nice and a-all but—"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Tomi chuckled at her reaction. "So what's the secret?"

"It's not a secret. I just really wanted to talk to you in private."

"You missed me didn't you?" She joked.

"Tomi." She said, this time, sternly.

Tomomi, sensing the serious atmosphere, decided to be quiet and listen.

Kohina gave a soft smile at her and said, "I'm really glad that worry about me, specially in the love department."

Tomomi nodded, showing Kohina that she's listening.

Kohina turned on the dramatics, she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate that you worry about me but I myself know that I'm not yet ready for that kind relationship. You know the things that happened in my life and to tell you the truth, I haven't really completely moved on..." She continued.

Tomomi felt guilt hit her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't take your emotions in to account." Tomomi apologized, hugging Kohina.

Kohina hugged back and the two reconciled.

"Hey Kohi?" Tomomi called. "We should go get lunch before lunch time is over."

The two pulled away from each other and walked hand in hand.

"Maybe I should tone it down and do it in small doses." Tomomi murmured thoughtfully. "Yeah, that should do. It's like desensitization.."

"Hmm? What was that?" Kohina asked.

"Nothing! it was nothing! Let's go?"

* * *

"Psst.. Saiki-san.." Kohina was hiding behind a tree and whisperingly called Saiki.

Saiki noticed her and went to her.

"I.. Umm.. I did it!" She softly exclaimed, eyes brimming with pride.

Saiki stared in a deadpan.

Thinking that Saiki didn't get what she's talking about, her face went a little red and explained, "I mean.. The script.. Work.. Ah.. Stopped Super saiyam..." more like spluttered.

Saiki mentally sighed, knowing that it would take more than that to stop Son Tomomi.

"Umm.. If ever that didn't work, we could.. Umm.. Do plan B.." She said.

 _ **"What's plan B?"**_

Kohina put a hand on her chin, thinking.

"We could introduce her to a new ship.." She mumbled to herself.

Saiki stared, eyebrows threatening to rise.

"It doesn't have a ship name yet, but that would be good. They're a power couple. Literally." She mumbles more. "What would be good? Loki? Hmm.. That's sounds cute and michevious."

 ** _"What are you talking about?"_** he asked.

"O-oh.. You know the 'ki' in Saiki and Lo in 'Lot—" Saiki covered her mouth quickly.

 ** _"You're not allowed to break the fourth wall."_**

"?"

* * *

 **Yup!**

 **Author's just fangirling.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thankies!**


	28. Chapter 24

**_Just a note._**

 ** _Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head._**

 ** _Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing_**.

* * *

In the confines of her living room, Kohina was bundled up with sheets as she is binge-watching a murder thriller drama. The curtains was closed and all the lights was turned off.

Good kids shouldn't do so.

As it got to the climax of the episode, there was a loud music accompanying the scene causing her to jump up. She was very drawn into the show that she covered her mouth to keep herself quiet, thinking that the murderer in the show might see hear her.

A few minutes later when the music on the television died down, Kohina heard something from the back of her house.

In fear, she turned off the television and took the nearest object from her as a self-defense weapon. She went upstairs and peeked through the curtains, blindling herself from the sudden light.

"Why is it so bright?" She muttered and then looked at the clock.

It was already morning.

She went to the bathroom to do her daily routines—because her grammie trained her to be a woman with good hygiene—as fast as she could while still holding her weapon.

After she calmed down a bit, she went to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast. She left her weapon on the table beside her just in case she needs defending.

As she was eating her cereal, there was another sound, it was a soft thud, that came from upstairs.

"Nope." She quickly stood up, not finishing her meal, weapon in hand, and grabbed her wallet from the couch and left her house.

She wandered outside for a bit before going into a convenience store, oblivious to the stares she got from the staff and other customers.

She got herself a cold drink and think where should she stay for the mean time. The first person that came into mind is Tomomi, but then she usually help with their shop on weekends so she'd rather not be an inconvenience, next is her cousins, but then again, they would over react if she said that there is a murderer in her house, she also though of Kaidou and Teruhashi, but she didn't know where they live. She knows where Yumehara lives but she doesn't want to be interrogated about crushes and talk about boys for the remainder of the day. Which, leaves her to Saiki.

It has been a long time since their 'date'. So she thought it would be a good opportunity to talk about the next step they're going to do.

Two birds with one stone. She could be safe against the murderer and get things planned up.

She got out of the convenience store and walked her way to a cake shop and got some cakes for Saiki and his parents.

Saiki Kusuo's P.O.V

My parents weren't home, leaving me alone in the house. Where did they go? I don't know. I may be a psychic but the author did not really think about the details so even if I read her mind, nothing would have come up.

I was just about done making my iced coffee when I heard Yamazaki's thoughts from across the neighborhood.

 _"I wonder if Saiki-san would like these cakes I bought."_

I stood in front of our door waiting for her to arrive.

Once I heard the doorbell, I opened the door revealing a sleep-deprieved brunette. She had a box filled with cakes on one hand and a bug spray on the other.

 _ **"What's the bug spray for?"** _I asked.

"What bug spray?"

I pointed to the one on her hand.

"Oh..." She trailed. "I didn't realize the weapon was a bug spray."

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

She stared at me, her mind floating somewhere else.

"O-oh! What am I doing? Why am I staring? I must have looked like some creep! I better distract him with something." She muttered it out loud, thinking that she only thought of it.

This is one of the reasons why you shouldn't deprive yourself of sleep even if you're watching Saiki Kusuo no psi man anime, reading it's manga or fanfictions, or writing fan fiction, you should always get a good amount of sleep.

"I-I brought you cake!" She shouted, pushing the box into my hand

I nodded at her and invited her in.

She bent down removing her shoes. As soon as that happened, I heard a chilling buzzing sound and saw an unpleasant creature, making me instantly teleport myself in some foreign country.

Yare yare.

Some readers might say that, "The Saiki in this fanfic is OOC. There's no way Saiki would teleport in front of a classmate." but to justify my action, the bug came suddenly flying right in front of me. IT WAS SO CLOSE! A FEW INCHES AWAY FROM MY FACE!

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AUTHOR?!

After I calmed myself down, I used clairvoyance to see how Yamazaki is doing.

She was still where I left her. Good.

"Saiki-san..?" She called.

I quickly teleported to the kitchen and get some plates. I moved to the living room, calling her in like I just took a trip to the kitchen and not to the Amazon rainforest.

She nodded and went to follow me to the living room.

 _"I hope I'm not bothering Saiki-san. I just don't really want to die yet... Wait, what if the murderer camped inside my house and just stab me when I get home?"_ She thought.

 _ **"What?"**_ I was taken aback by her thoughts.

How troublesome.

If a murderer is in your house, you should go report it to the police.

"Huh? D-did I say that out loud?!" She stuttered. "I-it was n-nothing! I-I was just t-thinking o-of a scene in a fanfic I-I thought of in this d-drama I watched!"

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have lied. I could have gotten help. But, I've already put Saiki-san into a lot of trouble, I didn't want to add by saying that a murderer broke in my house._ "

Good grief. If only the author is as considerate as you.

I used clairyovance in her house checking out this murderer she thinks of.

Turns out, there was no murderer or whatsoever in her house, only Anpu. The cat must have gotten in through her open window.

Yamazaki giggled as she stared at me, "What a goofy face."

We both sat at the couch, putting the box and the plates on the table.

I was suddenly reminded of the iced coffee I made in the kitchen.

I took the pitcher of iced coffee and just as I held on the handle, a bug landed on mouth of the pitcher.

I let go of the pitcher and went back to the living room, seeing a dozing off Yamazaki.

Yamazaki felt my presence, causing her to stand up quickly.

Her vision darkened due to the sudden movement but she tried to ignore it.

"I-I wasn't dozing off!" She said. "D-do you need something Saiki-san?!"

 _ **"I was going to ask you to get rid of something but I think it would be best for you to go home and rest.**_ "

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine!" She said. _"I don't wanna die! I should offer him assistance so that he won't send me away!_ "

"A-as long as it's not a corpse, I'll get rid of it for you!" She saluted.

I sighed and she headed straight to the kitchen with her weapon still on-hand.

I pointed her the bug that was sitting on the pitcher and she nodded at me.

"I'll take care of it! Don't worry Saiki-san, just go enjoy the cakes in the living room."

If she insists.

I headed to back to enjoy the cakes as Yamazaki chased around the a bug.

It shouldn't be that hard. Plus, she has bug spray on her.

A few minutes later, I heard her cheer mentally.

 _"Victory!"_

That was quick.

I was about to take a cake from the box to put it on her plate but got curious to the sudden silence.

Did she fell asleep there?

I stood up to check on her. I was already by the kitchen entrance when I saw her running towards me, fear etched in her face. I didn't have much time to react as she bumped into me.

I paled, seeing what caused her to run.

A group of cockroaches flying towards us in a V formation.

Without thinking, I teleported out of there.

* * *

 **Oh, now I get it.. Remember the time Saiki's glasses broke and he took his father's glasses and instead of his eyes turning into 3's it turns into 4's? That's because he's a four-eyes.**

 **\ A /**

 **Chapter done!**

 **I was reading Saiki Kusuo no psi man manga and this chapter where Kusuo found the wonders of the internet and online shopping then this two product came up: Tachibana coffee shop's premium coffee jelly and Yamazaki drink iced coffee. I'm just like, what a coinkidink XD**

 **Anyways, thank you for those who followed this story! Y'all make me so happy. Also! To Water Flag, thank you for reading this fanfic, I'm happy that you think that way! I love you too—not in a romantic way, of course!— cheers to all of you!**

 **~(A)~**


	29. Chapter 25

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

My back fell on the sand and I heard the waves of the ocean. I look around and saw that I was on a beach.

Good thing there's no one around that might have seen me suddenly appearing here.

Something grunted on top of me and noticed that I have brought someone with me to the beach.

I looked down and saw a mess of brown hair.

It was Yamazaki.

How troublesome.

 _"Ah! I'm on top of Saiki-san! I should get off!"_ She thought, moving to get off me. "I'm s—"

I cut off her apology as I pulled her to me and keep her still.

How should I explain this? One moment we were in the house and then we're at the beach and I can't just teleport back knowing that there are bugs roaming around.

"What's happening?" She asked.

I better think of an excuse quick.

"Don't move. The bugs will notice us."

That was a stupid excuse but I'm just going to hope that her lack of sleep makes it passable.

Thankfully, Yamazaki complied, giving me a nod and staying still.

Swiishh~

The wave crashed into the shore.

"Is that water?" Yamazaki moved to find where the sound was coming from.

I held her a bit tighter to restrain her from moving and seeing where we are.

 _ **It's just the television**._

I put the idea in her mind.

 _"Oh Saiki-san must have been watching a drama with a beach—wait. Why can I smell the salty ocean breeze and feel grains of sand on my hand? Wait. Are we really on the beach?"_ Yamazaki thought.

I looked down and see that her arm was by my sides and on the sand.

I guess I have no choice but to tell her the truth.

I never thought my secret would go out like this. Seriously author, could you come up with a better secret reveal?

I sighed and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to sit up.

 ** _"I'm a psychic."_**

Her head was held low and lightly nodded. _"Cats with dog ears..."_

I don't think that's a normal reaction to someone revealing a huge secret.

I held her head up and saw that she had fallen asleep.

 _"Zzzz... Zzzzz.."_ She was lightly snoring but she's in a deep sleep. _"Avocadog."_

Ah. Sure. That's convenient.

I picked her up in my arms and teleported to my room as soon as I confirmed with my clairvoyance that my room has no bugs in it.

I laid her on my bed and I sat on it's edge wondering when my parents will return.

"Saiki-san..." I hear Yamazaki say lightly, tugging at my shirt.

She's awake already?

I turned to her and see that her eyes are still closed.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

So, she's sleep talking...

I guess nothing to worry about then.

"Saiki-san..?" She softly called.

Was I suppose to answer her?

I saw her facial muscles move into a frown.

"I guess he doesn't want to talk to me.." She muttered. "He must really be angry at me."

"Maybe I should just go home then and accept my fate.." She turned to get up, but her eyes are still closed, still in a deep sleep.

How troublesome.

I let out a sigh.

 _ **"My weekend was uneventful, save for this day."**_ I answered.

She stopped getting up, laying her head on her arms after hearing my answer. She let out a few light snores before speaking again.

"Oh, so you didn't make plans with Nendou-san and the others today?"

She continued keeping up the friendly conversation with me. I guess she's able to have a decent conversation without stuttering while asleep.

"Oh! Watch out!" She suddenly exclaimed.

It caught me of guard, we were talking about desserts when she suddenly yelled.

 ** _"Watch out for what?"_** I asked.

"An entire army... No.. No.. No... We need to get out of here.. I'll teleport us out of here Saiki-san.. Just hold my hand.." She said, limply reaching her hand to me.

Teleport? What?

 _ **"Are you a psychic Yamazaki?"**_ I inquired.

"No.. But.. I'm sure this is a dream because I won't be able to talk to you like this if it wasn't. And anything is possible in dreams."

"Quick! Hold my hand.. The army of bugs are coming.."

 _ **"Army of bugs.."**_ I shuddered. _**"Just wake up."**_

"But.. I'm enjoying this made up talk with you.. It's not like I can do it in a real situation.."

Yare yare...

I sighed and held her hand.

"Oh no.. We left it.. We left it.." She whispered after—assuming—we have already teleported somewhere else.

 ** _"Left what?"_**

"The pastries...we left in downstairs.."

 ** _"Too late for that now.."_** I grimaced but hopefully their safe since most of them are still in the box.

"But.."

 ** _"Let's just hope for the best."_**

She nodded solemnly and there were a few minutes of silence before her facial expression morphed in determination.

"We should call pest control... So they use their mind control powers.. To get rid of the bugs.." She suggested.

 ** _"I don't think that's how pest control work."_**

"Using their minds..they..could press the nozzle of bug spray.. To kill the bugs.."

As much as that idea is tempting to do, I'd rather just wait for my mom to deal with the situation.

She groaned, clutching on to my sleeve. I turned to face her once more and saw that her facial expressions have become more troubled.

 ** _"What now?"_**

"Giant..bug..man-eating..cockroach...ate..pest control..bug spray not working.. "

I paled.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her till she awaken, not wanting to hear more about this giant man-eating bug she's dreaming of.

She woke up gasping, her heart was beating fast.

"W-what happened..?" She said, eyeing the place she was in.

 _ **"You fell asleep and was having a nightmare."**_ I stated plainly.

"A nightmare? I-I don't remember dreaming.." She said and gave me an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry S-saiki-san.. I had you carry me here and.. H-had you worry."

Yamazaki's eyes darted to her hands which was still holding mine, she quickly pulled away.

"I I I I-I'm s-s-sos-rry!" She shouted while bowing repeatedly. _"Oh my gosh Kohina you are so embarrassing! What were you thinking?! Oh my... Just why?!"_

 _ **"It's fine. Let's go back downstairs."** _I reassured her before she hyperventilates.

I have heard my parents get back earlier and mom has already took care of the bug, so I can now assume it's safe.

We went back down to the living room to eat the cakes which was thankfully left alone by the bugs.

* * *

 **A chapter done!**

 **Yey!**

 **I kinda forgot to update this because I got pulled into the Danplan fandom [we live in Hosuh's basement now(this is a joke.) It was fun.]**

 **But ha! ha! Here it is!**

 **I have noticed that I started this a year ago.. So I'd like to thank those awesome people who stayed and read this story! I love y'all**!


	30. Chapter 26

**Just a note.**

 **Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.**

 **Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing.**

* * *

Kohina P.O.V.

I nervously walked towards the door of our classroom and opened it just enough for me to have a peek of the entire classroom.

Saiki-san is not here yet. Thank goodness.

I entered the room and headed to my seat. I set down my bag and sat. I put my arms on the table and bury my face.

What happened that night at Saiki's place was too embarrassing for me.

I am never pulling all-nighters watching scary dramas again.

I heard the classroom doors open and close again, making me turn my head to see who it was.

My eyes was greeted by the dark pink haired teenager.

Dang! It's Saiki-san.

I quickly turned my head.

I hope he didn't notice me. Oh please don't notice me.

I'm just going to pretend to be asleep until the teacher arrives.

"Kohi~!" I heard Tomi's voice.

Tomi came to my seat. I knew this even without seeing her not because I'm a psychic but because she started shaking me up and calling my name, giving me no choice but to get up.

Tomi whhyyyy?

"How are you today Kohi~? Didn't sleep well last night?" Tomi asked.

I gave a nervous laugh and replied, "Yeah.. I guess.."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to your house this weekend, the shop got extra busy and stuff."

"Oh, that's okay. I understand." I said.

Good thing I didn't come to her place. I would have been a bother.

"So, anything interesting happened to you this weekend?" Tomi asked

Why did Tomi had to ask that question? My mind flashed back to that night at Saiki-san's place.

 ** _Flashback_**

I ended up staying the night at Saiki-san's house because my house was infiltrated by a cat. Saiki-san had escorted me home and as soon as I entered my house, my cat allergy started acting up that he had to drag me out of the house.

We went back to their house and his parent had me stay with them until I had my house cleaned up.

Saiki-san's parents decided to had me use the vacant room in their house, Saiki-san's older brother's room.

I didn't even know he has an older brother. I don't think Saiki-san has ever told us about it.

I wonder if Saiki-san has an inferiority complex. Most people in dramas that has overachieving siblings always have some sort of complex.

Saiki-san's mother lent me a sleepwear so after I washed up and changed, I headed to the room to sleep.

Only that, for some reason, I can't feel comfortable. Every time I close I eyes I feel like someone is watching me from a screen. I feel like being scanned or something.

I got up and rummaged my bag for something that might distract me and eventually make me fall asleep.

As I rummaged my bag, I noticed that I left my phone at home.

But I did have with me some movies that my cousin sent.

I must have been in such a panic that I swept that from the table and put it in the bag.

I sweat dropped at myself.

Since I wouldn't be able to watch the movies this night, I opted to reading th synopsis of each movie.

There were five movies in front of me, two of which where romance, one was action, and the others are psychological fantasy drama and horror.

I wonder if Saiki-san would relate to the psychological fantasy drama? It says here that this is a family based story where the the older brother has inferiority complex because his sister is a prodigy in almost every aspect of using their magic.

Hmm..

I wonder if he's still awake?

Maybe, I should...

I got up, movie in hand and headed towards the door.

I stopped as a thought entered my mind.

What if Saiki-san isn't a fan of fantasy or doesn't want his inferiority complex be brought up?

I turned around and took the other movies from my bag before heading out to Saiki-san's room.

Saiki-san thankfully welcomed me to his room. If only I could stop stuttering in front of him.

I showed him the movies, "S-Sorry for b-bother-ring y-you this late! I c-came to s-show you some m-movies. I-if you m-might want to w-watch. W-well if you d-dont that's f-fine t-too, I mean, i-it's pretty l-late so I u-under-stand if y-you wanted to sleep." I stuttered as a held the movies back to my chest.

He gestured to me that it was fine so I handed the movies to him.

"I-I know t-these movies h-havent come up in some of the t-theaters y-yet a-and don't w-worry th-they're not pirated!"

Nice going Kohina you just made yourself look suspicious.

"M-my u-uncle wo-worked in the m-movies... So... H-he got those and s-sent it to me.."

Thankfully, Saiki-san didn't ask further questions and played a movie. It was the romance one.

Hmm.. I didn't take Saiki-san for a romance kind of guy.

But yeah, he picked the romance one and we watched.

Somewhere along the movie, I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew when I woke up was Saiki-san's face was close to mine and one of his arm was behind me as the television have the bgm of "Can you feel the love tonight".

We stared for a few moments before I decided to close my eyes and pretend to fall back asleep.

As soon as I did so, Saiki-san's father entered the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two, did I interrupt something?" He teased.

I kept my eyes close hoping that they think that I'm asleep. I'm sorry Saiki-san.

"Nothing. She fell asleep and I was just carrying her to the guest room." I heard Saiki-san say.

I managed to keep myself quiet as he easily picked me up.

Am I that light? Saiki-san doesn't seem to be that kind of strong. Or maybe he's just forcing himself to carry me. I should 'wake up' now so he can put me down now.

As soon as I though of that, I felt myself being put down the soft mattress and a few moments a heard the door shut.

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Kohi? You okay?" Tomi pulled me out of my musings.

"Ah. Yeah? Oh no no. I just watched dramas the whole weekend." I lied.

* * *

 **I know, I know.**

 **My apologies, I was fighting one of my arch enemies, Sir Procrastination!**

 **But here's the next chapter.**

 **Tiger the Hedgehog, OmO thank you so much~~**

 **And W0ND3RLUST, If I remember correctly this fic was 'In-Progress' I have no idea how it turned 'Complete' lols must have been Saiki.**

 **XD**

 **But anyways, update might went slow but I will still continue.**

 **I hope you like it and stay 'till the end.**

 **P.S.**

 **When Saiki-san said,** **"Nothing. She fell asleep and I was just carrying her to the guest room." In the chapter, he was using telepathy. Kohina just didn't know it so it wasn't bold and italicized.**


	31. Chapter 27

**_Just a note._**

 ** _Bold and italicized words are telephatic messages that Kusuo use to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head._**

 ** _Bold and italicized words that are in quotation marks are telephatic messages that Kusuo use when conversing_**.

* * *

Aren and Shun was on their way to school when a familiar voice called them.

"Kobuyasu! Kaidou!" Tomomi called.

She was riding a motorcycle that was driven by her author-unapproved blond boyfriend. She asked the said boyfriend to stop in front of them, in which the boyfriend complied, albeit, annoyed.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "This is Jason, my boyfriend." He introduced.

"Jay, this is Kobuyasu and Kaidou, my friends from school."

He gave them a mock salute as a greeting. "Hey"

"Hey." They greeted back.

"Is that a Harley-Davidson Hellcat?" Kobuyasu quipped.

Jason, who doesn't know much about his motorcycle, only that it looks cool, he tried to pull it off quickly and said. "Yeah."

"I'll walk to school from here. Thanks Jay." Tomomi said.

"Are you sure? I could drive you to the gates." He said, suspiciously eyeing the two boys behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine and I might get in trouble if someone sees me arriving in a motorcycle."

"I see." He replied.

He then pulled Tomomi's waist and proceeded to kiss her.

"J-jay." She tried to resist at first but gave in eventually then closed her eyes and kissed back.

Jason gave the two boys a look that says, "She's mine."

"Disgusting." Was the word written on their faces.

They then both pulled back for air.

"Jay~ what was that for~?" She blushed and weakly punched him in the shoulder.

He held back a wince, earning a muffled laugh from the two boys.

Tomomi don't do weak punches, they know that.

* * *

Kohina's P.O.V.

I stared emotionlessly at Tomi as she once again told me about this new boyfriend of hers.

And like the former boyfriend of hers they are always have to be blond and looking like a thug.

I sighed.

If that's her type, why just not date Nendou-san? He might look like a thug but he's pretty nice plus, he likes ramen.

"So, how about it? Let's eat out with my boyfriend after school?" Tomi asked.

"I don't really have a choice right?" I said.

Tomi giggled and leaned towards me.

"We can invite Saiki and have a double date." she whispered.

I blushed and covered my face, "Please don't."

I haven't gotten over what happened that night yet...

"Okay~ okay~ I'll tell my bf that you're coming~" she said as she gets up and took out her phone to call him.

I grumbled and buried my head in my arms.

"I know, isn't it upsetting? Dark magic is in the air. Celestia, you're are still weak, you might get attacked by the Dark Reunion if you're not careful." Kaidou-san appeared with Kobuyasu-san.

"Yeah. Tomi's new boyfriend must be from the Dark Reunion. And did a love magic on her." I managed to joke.

"Then we better save her! I'll get the talismans!" Kaidou-san announced before running out to somewhere.

He sure is enthusiastic when it comes to role-playing.

"Is there something wrong with Tomomi's boyfriend?" Kobuyasu-san asked.

"No, it's just Tomi. I'm worried about her. She always dates these types of guys." I told him.

"Oh. The douchey one? We saw him and Tomomi earlier." He said with an annoyed tone. "He seemed very possessive of her."

I just sighed.

"It's really tough to fall in love."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey Kobuyasu-san, can you dye your hair blond and grow a mullet then steal Tomi from that guy?" I joked.

"W-what?!" Kobuyasu-san's face turned red as he spluttered in shock.

It made me laugh, "I'm sorry! I was just joking!"

"Geez. Is that Tomomi's type? He likes delinquents?" Kobuyasu-san asked as he regains his composure.

I thought about it. "Not really... She likes pretty boys but always ends up with guys with mullets."

"H-how come?" Kobuyasu-san stuttered.

A switch reversal? Hehe. Maybe I'll tease Tomi so I can get back at her for shipping me and Saiki-san.

"I dunno. She always gets lost in her flashback fantasy whenever I asked." I answered.

* * *

Saiki's P.O.V.

Hmm?

I saw Yamazaki forcibily smiling and acting nice at a blond haired guy at the school gates. He must be Tomomi's new boyfriend.

"Oh partner! Wacha looking at?" Nendou suddenly called making me almost jump away from where I am.

"Oh, isn't that your little girlfriend?" He pointed at Yamazaki.

W-what?!

I tensed up.

Did he know something?

"I saw you two having a date once. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" he winked and grinned at me.

He once again looked at Yamazaki's direction, "Hey, is that guy harassing your girl?"

I looked at her direction. The guy was obviously trying to flirt with her. His stupid face was inches away from Yamazaki's.

How shameless.

I moved.

I don't know what I'm going to do when I get there but—

"Ackk!"

I stopped walking, as I saw that guy wither in pain. He was holding his privates as he kneels on the ground.

Yare yare

I worried for nothing.

I passed by them giving a small nod to Yamazaki.

"You bitch!" The guys screamed and stood up, glaring daggers at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki suddenly grabbed and hid behind me. "I'm sorry Saiki-san!"

"Oi, get out of the way punk." He said as he stared me down.

What a pain.

Getting me into this mess...

The guy's loudness started to attract the students around us.

How annoying.

The guy fell as he tried to grab my collar but I managed to dodge.

"You—"

"Hey, are you picking on our friends?" Kobuyasu entered the scene.

"Ha! You got guts trying to bully the friends of Jet Black Wings." Kaidou added.

"Ha? What kind of lame name is that?!" He asked condescendingly. "You all wanna pick a fight with me? Sure, I'll take you on!"

"Hey, do you wanna go eat some ramen?" Nendou suddenly popped up.

 _"M-monster.."_ He thought.

Hey, aren't you being a little too rude.

"Bah! I-I just r-remember I got m-more important things to do." The guy said as he hurried to get away from the group.

At last, Tomomi finally arrived.

"Where's Jay?" She asked, seeing that her boyfriend is nowhere in sight. "Did you scare him off?!"

 _"Uh oh. She's mad."_ Almost everyone seems to think.

Everyone looked away from her as she eyed them one by one.

"He left." Yamazaki said.

"Why?" Tomomi questioned further.

"It was his fault. He was all over my personal space! I kicked him in the nuts! I'm sorry!" She said.

"Oh. He's just like that! Don't take it to heart Kohi. But if it really bothers you I'll tell him to not do that again, okay?" Tomomi explained.

"I'll catch up with you guys next time. I'll cheer my guy up, since Kohi here gives a nasty nutshot." She added flipping her hair looking quite proud "she did learn from the best."

As she said that, the guys shuddered and covered their privates.

 _"No.. I can't let Tomi go to that jerk."_ Yamazaki thought.

Yare yare

I guess I'll just go while they're busy.

"He.. He stinks.." I hear Yamazaki start to say... "he said that he suddenly has diarrhea, the exploding one.. He tried to grab me when asking for the toilet.. So I kicked him.."

She lied.

Tomi looked disgusted but she forced a smile, "I-is that so? He he oops I just remembered my mom asked me to go home early. See you guys!" She said and left the group.

* * *

I was already at a good distance when Yamazaki noticed that I was gone. When she saw me, she ran towards my direction.

I walked slowly, waiting for her.

She was panting when she got to me.

Right. She doesn't have a good stamina.

I walked over a vending machine and get her something to drink.

 _ **"Here."** _I handed her a can of sports drink.

She stood up, looking up to me.

 _"Was he always that tall?"_ She thought.

You're just small.

 _"Ahh.. I'm getting sidetracked."_ She shook her thoughts away.

"I want to apologize for earlier.. I'll make it up to you I promise!" She said then proceeded to run away.

How troublesome.

* * *

 **Does anyone still read this?**

 **I'm sorry it took so loonnngggg, I just had a lot of things on my plates not to mention my brain can't focus on one thing. I'm sosorry guyysss and gaalllsss.**

 **My writing feels a bit rusty specially the character so again, I'm sorry.. I'll re-read the manga again!**

 **OTL**

 **Kitkatcait, hi ah yea.. Sorry about that chapter it was an April fool's one.. Maybe I'll put a note on top of that chapter or something. My bad...**

 **Fordandra, fanart?! OmO you didn't have to! I wanna see.. I do have tumblr but I dunno how it works. Thankieesss though! TuT**


End file.
